Always
by Gointooblivion
Summary: It's two weeks after Lissa's coronation, when Rose is told to leave court and never return by someone who poses a real threat to both Dimitri and Lissa. She leaves to protect those she loves but how does she manage life outside court without those she loves, and how does she face the challenges life throws in her way. First Multi-Chapter FanFic.
1. Leave and Never Return

**My first multi chapter fanfic. It takes place about two weeks after Lissa's coronation. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Good afternoon, my love." Dimitri's smooth voice drifted over from the chair he was currently draped across, and I closed the door softly behind me, giving him a small smile. Dimitri closed his western as I walked over to him, and reached out his arms, I settled myself into them and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Good afternoon Comrade."

"How'd the meeting with Hans go?" He asked.

"It was fine, we were just going over some extra security protocols and Hans and I actually managed to agree on some of them."

"That's good." He said as he softly kissed down my neck.

I turned to face him, and gave him a wistful smile. "Not yet Comrade, we have to meet Christian and Lissa in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." He said, pouting softly, only recently had this soft side of Dimitri come out, and I loved that he was so prepared to reveal his inner self to me.

"Later." I said moving to get out of my guardian uniform, and changing into jeans and a soft red shirt. Dimitri moved behind me and undid my hair, and I shook it over my shoulders. Suddenly nausea sprung into my stomach, and I had to swallow deeply to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked, his eyebrows dipping with concern.

"Perfect." I answered, not wanting to worry him. Dimitri had been overly concerned about my recovery from the bullet wound, and telling him I'd been feeling nauseous all day was bound to worry him. "Actually do you think you could go get me some donuts? I'd go but I just want to phone my mum. I forgot earlier." I was feeling increasingly sick and was eager to get Dimitri out.

"I can stay, and we can go together."  
"No please go, I'm so hungry."

"Okay my Roza, anything for you and your stomach. I'll meet you in the south hallway, okay?"

"Of course." I said giving him a quick kiss, before shoving him out the door. I hurried to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, retching. Nothing came out, but my nausea went away. I'd been feeling slightly nauseous all day, and as I'd skipped breakfast I knew it wasn't anything to do with what I had eaten. I quickly contemplated visiting the doctor, before dismissing it. I wanted no more interaction with medical staff, and I knew my visit would just lead to more medical testing, and more pointless hospital visits. Taking a glance at my watch, I realised I was running late to meet up with Dimitri, and told myself I would talk it over with Lissa later. I hurriedly got a glass of water, and applying a new layer of lipgloss, went out the door to meet him. The corridor my room was situated on was very quiet and I moved quickly, making my way to the South hallway. Cutting through Court, I walked into a small courtyard that separated the residential areas of court. As I moved through I noticed it was deserted, and scanning my surroundings, my instincts were telling me something was wrong. I continued forward anxious to get out of this strangely deserted place. Suddenly all the doors and window shutters slammed shut, and I whirled around running to the nearest exit and frantically rattling the door.

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway." A voice spoke out of the nowhere, and I whirled round searching for where the voice was coming from.

"Yes I am, who's asking?" I said slowly scanning my eyes round the deserted garden, the wind blowing softly in my ear the only sound, and the floating leaves the only movement I could discern.

"It wasn't a question. I know who you are."

"Well then who are you?" I asked listening carefully to where the voice was coming from.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." I edged my way towards a large tree I thought the voice may have appeared from, when the voice spoke again but from the other side of the courtyard.

"Don't bother looking, I'm not actually here, what you're hearing is coming from the many speakers positioned around this courtyard."

"What do you want?" I asked, my anger seeping out from my tone.

"Straight to the point, just like I knew you would be. My spies have informed me well." His voice echoed around the courtyard, it showed no emotion nor variation.

"Spies?" I frantically cast my eyes around the garden, the pure detachment in his voice getting to me.

"Oh I've been watching you- and Dimitri of course."

"Dimitri? Why? Why would you watch him?" I asked panicking.

"It's natural for a Father to want to watch his son grow up."

"Well if you're his bastard father, then I want nothing to do with you." I said. My voice didn't waver but inside I was quivering with fear and anger.

"Don't bother trying the doors, they're all locked." He said, the only emotion coming through now, was a faintly smug tone that came from catching me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want you to leave my son alone."

"I can't believe you, I would never do that! I love him!"

"You didn't let me finish." The voice boomed. " It is not a question of you leaving him, but a statement. You will leave him and you will leave court."

"What. NO! Why?" I yelled, my face going red and my hands balling into fists.

"Dimitri took my family away, he beat me up and he kicked me out, and I never saw Olena again. From then on I raised myself up, until I was able to take my revenge. Now it's his turn to feel my pain."

"You abused Olena,you didn't love her."

"Don't you dare tell me if I loved her or not, little girl. She was my inferior and I was improving her and I" He paused " Did love her."

"You're sick." I screamed. "Who the hell do you think you are? I will never leave him, I love him."

"And that's what I'm counting on. You will leave court, or I will kill him, and your little friend Lissa too." Now I was furious. He couldn't kill them, I was right here in Court, protecting them, and no one would hurt my family. Plus Lissa had more guardians than anyone in Court, and Dimitri was nearly impossible to beat. No one is powerful enough to do all Dimitri's Father is claiming to, and get away with it. He was just using scare tactics, and I was sick of it. I was running late to meet up with Dimitri, and enough was enough. No one threatened my friends and got away with it.

"You couldn't do that. Lissa's Queen. She has more protection than anyone, and I'd tell them who you are, and what you're planning. It would never work."

" I realise you don't know who I am, but I should have you know I am more powerful than anyone you know. I control most of Moroi world. Victor Dashkov was just one of my many pawns in my game." He paused, as I looked frantically around the garden. "Oh yes, I know you killed him. I know everything. I know you had sex in the cabin, before my son turned Strigoi, I know you hunted him down, after staying with _my _family. I know your little friend Lissa turned him back with a silver spirit infused stake. I knew why you kidnapped Jill, before anyone else knew, I know you slept with Dimitri before returning to court. I know everything." His voice boomed, and I backed into the wall looking desperately for an escape route. "I know everything and I can do everything. There is no way for you to escape."

Now I was scared. It was impossible to know all that, and not have serious connections. He was no longer a man in way too deep, using scare techniques to get me to flee Court. He was all knowing and a real threat. My heart jumped into my throat, and I had to lock my knees to keep them from shaking. I took several breaths, all the while scanning for an escape route. Slowly my heart rate returned to normal and my fright passed, and I realised I was furious. No one could get me to leave my family. No one. This man may seem powerful, but I was Rose Hathaway. Who did he think he was to try drive me out of court? I looked up defiantly, the famous Hathaway impulsiveness kicking in, and took a step forward. "I'm leaving right now!" I yelled, moving to kick the door in.

He let out a dry chuckle, and the grass around me burst into fire, surrounding me in a circle of flames. "I can do ANYTHING." He boomed. I looked down at the burning grass, the heat burning my eyes, and the small cinders flying around stinging my skin. I knew I was defeated. The fire had removed my bravado, and I was stuck with just my thoughts. I loved Dimitri too much to let anyone hurt him, and Lissa as well. I could feel my heart breaking in two, and my nausea started to reemerge. If anything happened to them I couldn't handle it, let alone knowing it was my fault. There was nothing else I could do. My only viable option was to leave Court, it was all I could do to protect them, and I would do anything to protect my family.

"Fine." I whispered miserably.

"I knew you'd make the right decision."

"When do you want me gone?" I asked.

"You need to be gone in the next hour, and you are never to return. You can do whatever you want, but you are not to have any contact with court. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Then you may leave." The doors all flicked open, the window shutters also creaking open. I walked quickly out of the garden, trying desperately to hold myself together. I ran to my room, and threw myself on my bed, finally letting myself lose control. My pillow quickly becoming wet with tears, as I realised all I would lose, and how many I would hurt. I checked the alarm on the side of the bed, and was shocked to see 10 minutes had passed. I was running out of time. Quickly I threw my clothes into my bag, taking both silver stakes, and my nazar. Looking around the room, I gathered my toiletries, and took the framed photo from the side of the bed. It was a photo of Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and I, taken immediately after Lissa's coronation. I took the photo of Lissa and I dressed as fairies from when we were on the run, and placed that in the frame with the other photo. I took a last look around the room and seeing Dimitri's favourite western by the bed I snatched that up, and put that in as well. Slinging the bag onto my shoulder, I left the room I had shared with Dimitri and slammed the door behind me. It was like I was trying to slam closed all my feelings and emotions, but while the room door closed, my heart refused to, steadily pumping out memories and emotions of times I had shared with my little family. I strode purposefully along the corridor, wiping away my tears as I went. My first goal was to go to Lissa, I knew she was with Christian in the lounge doing paperwork, and my heart pounded in my chest as I realised the damage I was about to inflict. It took all my strength to walk through the doorway to the lounge, and the joyful smile Lissa gave me nearly took away all my words.

"Rose! How are you? Where's Dimitri?"

"He's not with me. I came to talk to you and Christian." I said trying to put enough ice into my voice so they wouldn't notice it wavering.

"Is something wrong?" Christian asked.

"Look Lissa, we've been friends for so long. And there have been some great times, but I've been thinking and well we might have been friends too long."

"What?" Lissa gasped, her eyes widening.

"I can't handle all this royal crap, and frankly I don't want to devote my life to just you and end up nearly dying again because you make a bad choice." Lissa's eyes filled with tears, and I kept talking, holding back my own tears. "So I'm leaving, for good. Don't look for me, you won't find me. Just move on, you'll find other friends."

"What about Dimitri?" Christian asked his eyes hardening.

"That's my business." I said staring him down. "Just do one thing for me." Lissa nodded mutely. "Stay safe." With that I pivoted on my heel, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind. I paused only briefly as I heard Lissa collapse into tears and Christian's murmured comforts, and I whispered a faint "Sorry" into the air. Blinking back my own tears I walked towards the hallway where Dimitri was waiting for me, I didn't give myself time to think about any of it, knowing if I did I wouldn't be able to do this. And I needed to, Dimitri and Lissa needed to live, and if I had to leave them to do so, I would.

Dimitri broke into a large smile as he saw me approaching, and walked towards me trying to gather me in his arms, for one moment I relaxed, trying to memorise the feel of his arms around me, his delicious scent, his smooth chest. Then I stiffened and stepped back, I could see Dimitri looking confused and then worried as he saw my tear stained face.

"Roza?" He asked, a plea for me to tell him what was wrong. His eyes studied my face, and his hand reached out to caress my cheek.

"Please don't Dimitri, I need to tell you something." I said sharply taking another step back.

"Anything."

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be with you anymore, I just don't love you like I thought I did." His eyes went dark with pain, and it cut into my heart, knowing I was causing this pain. " I'm leaving, and I'm asking you not to follow me."

"Roza, you can't leave me. We can work together, I can change, just don't leave me." He begged. I looked at him studying his perfect face and looking deeper into his perfect soul. I knew he would never let me go. I only had one more option and that was to hurt him so badly he would have to let me go.

"I can't do this Dimitri, all I can remember is you as a Strigoi. You frighten me, I can't be with someone who frightens me. Who abused me. And I can't change that, I thought I could forget, but I can't, it's in the past but I can't pass it. You need to stay, protect Lissa and Christian, and move on, and I'm going to leave court. Forever."

"Roza." He gasped. I couldn't stay, I couldn't look at the pain I caused in the man I would love for eternity. I was doing this for him, I reminded myself, and I turned away not allowing myself one look at the wreck I had left behind. But in my head I spoke words that I would now always have to keep to myself- _I will always love you, Dimitri Belikov, always have and always will. _

I strode out of court, stopping briefly at the gates, giving a lie about a security risk outside the wards that Hans had sent me to check out. The guards let me go and I walked out of court, making my way quickly down the road. I had no plan, I only knew I had to leave. I started jogging, then running, my heart rising into my throat, as I thought of the damage I had left behind. I ran faster and faster passing through miles of farmland and countryside. My eyesight blurred as my eyes filled with tears, and finally I stumbled, falling into a ditch in the side of the road. I lay there shaking, then quickly sat up as I vomited. After the vomiting had subsided, I curled into a ball, my head in my knees, with tears running down my face, shivering with cold, and shaking whenever I thought about about those I had left behind. After hours I fell into a uneasy sleep, plagued with dreams of those I had left behind, but not daring to wake up and face the reality of what I had just done. I would never see Dimitri, never kiss his beautiful lips, never see Lissa smile, never have another family dinner. My old life was over, and there was nothing I could do.

* * *

**I hope you liked the premise of the story, please review if you would like me to continue. I have lots more in store for this story. So please follow, favourite, and review and whatever else you want to do. **


	2. Welcome

**New chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it meant so much. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was woken by voices muttering above me. My mind immediately went to Strigoi and I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid. Here I was lying in a ditch, during the vampiric day, in such close proximity to court- a known Strigoi hunting zone, and then falling asleep, without even covering myself up, or finding a better hiding spot. I inched the hand hidden beneath my body to the stake I kept stashed in my pants, and getting a firm grip on it, kept completely still, and calmed my breathing to replicate sleep. They were speaking in soft murmurs but when I focused I could hear them quite distinctly. Hoping to find some advantage to work with I listened in, firstly hearing a relatively young male voice.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

"She's alive." A female voice muttered in reply.

"What do we do?" Another male voice questioned. Three so far. I could handle that.

"Keep walking." The female voice answered again.

"Not helpful, Jade." The first voice replied. This discussion didn't seem typical for a strigoi, and as they talked and their varying emotions came across, I became quite certain these were not strigoi.

"Sorry, just stating an opinion." The female answered sharply.

"A wrong opinion." The first voice again replied.

"An opinion can't be wrong." The female retorted.

"Whatever" The first male said childishly, it even sounded like he stuck out his tongue. Definitley not strigoi.

"Both of you be quiet! You'll wake her up." The third voice spoke again.

"Already awake!" I said, utilising the element of surprise as I sprung off the ground, simultaneously shoving my stake back into my belt. The three all jolted in surprise and then stared at me curiously all three scanning me from head to toe. Well I could play this game as well, and tossing my hair behind my ear, took my own observations. The female, Jade, was breathtakingly beautiful and looked around my age, with long blonde hair put in a high ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She had high cheek bones and pale alabaster skin. She was wearing black jogging leggings, along with a navy t-shirt with a faded skull on it, and a black biker jacket. Her eyes had hardened at the sight of me popping up, but had softened slightly as she took in my dishevelled state. Both men looked roughly my age or a year or two older and were wearing black sweats, one with an olive shirt and the other a black muscle tee. The olive shirt guy had sandy blonde hair, and green eyes that reminded me of Adrian's. Black muscle tee looked slightly oriental, with tan skin, smooth caramel brown hair, and dark brown eyes. But between the three there were startling similarities. They all had a black tattoo on their inner left wrist, all looked extremely strong and attractive, all carried silver stakes, and all three were damphirs.

"Shit!" Jade swore, snapping me out of my observations. "You're a dhampir."

"No shit Sherlock, so are you." I replied, meanwhile trying to work out why three damphirs who were obviously unpromised were just walking along this road, and what threat they possessed.

"No, I meant how did we not notice that, it was so obvious." She said, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Don't be too upset, it's just misclassifying your own race." I replied, smirking at her. I had to be tough, they had already seen me in the ditch, but they had to see I wasn't scared. And I had to prove it to myself as well.

"I like her." It was the first voice I heard and it came from the blonde guy, with the olive shirt.

"Well I hope you've had enough time to view _her.__" _I emphasised. "But I must be going."

"Where are you going?" The brown haired man drawled.

"Somewhere." I said sharply.

"That sounds like a great plan." Jade said, raising her eyebrow. It reminded me so much of Dimitri, I felt my knees falter and before I knew it I was on my butt, in the ditch again, memories rushing in. All three rushed forward, and Jade gave me a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my forehead wearily, "Just fine."

Brown hair guy scoffed, but after an elbow in the ribs from Jade, put a subdued look back on his face. "Are you a court guardian?" He asked.

"I was."

"And now?" Jade asked.

"And now I'm not." I replied.

"Why?" Blonde guy asked. I stayed silent.

"Way to be sensitive, Ian. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Jade butted in, I gave her a faint smile, and went back to staring at my surroundings.

"So who are you?" The blonde guy, I now knew was Ian asked.

"Same question!" Jade said, frustrated.

"No, I meant name. Sorry to pry darl, but I don't particularly want to keep calling you 'Girl in the Ditch'." Not only did Ian look slightly like Adrian, he also sounded like him.

I gave him a warm smile, "No worries, I was calling you Blonde guy, and you Brown hair guy." I said pointed at the two respective men in turn.

"What about me?" Jade called

"She was calling you gorgeous." Ian suggested.

Giving Ian a shake of the head, I addressed Jade " I heard you talking earlier and knew you were Jade and in answer to your question I'm Rose, Rose Ha-" I paused not willing to give out my full name. "Just Rose."

"Well 'Just Rose' as you already know I'm Ian, that blonde bombshell over there is Jade," At that Jade gave him a quick swat on the arm. "And that guy over," he said pointing at Brown hair "is Seth." I nodded my head in acknowledgment and he gave me a lazy smile in return.

"Is it my turn to ask questions now?" I asked. The sooner I got these answers, ascertained their interest, and then was able to take my leave, the better.

"Go ahead." Seth answered.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I thought we already went throughout that, I'm Ian, he's Seth, and she's-" Ian answered, deliberately misunderstanding my question.

"No." I said, trying to kept my patience, all the while trying to keep back the nausea that was steadily rising. "I meant why are three unpromised dhampirs, who all obviously belong to the same organisation, walking along the road to court?"

"It's a long story." Jade started.

"I've got time." I answered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well the thing is I don't think-" Jade continued.

"Hvatit!" Seth broke in, I jerked my head up in surprise.

"You speak Russian?" I asked incredulously.

"Do you?" He asked warily.

"No, I just- I just used to know someone who did." I said, swallowing back the pain.

"Sorry about the interruption, I just need to have a quick discussion with my friends." Seth said, ushering his friends to the opposite side of the road, where they all began to quickly converse in Russian, with frequent glances back at me. Once I realised I couldn't understand a word they were saying, they were speaking so fast, I sat down on the ground and rested my head in my palms. Subconsciously I felt my mind reaching for something, searching and searching and not finding. The bond. It was gone, and I was finally completely alone. I would very quickly have to get used being in my own head all the time. It also shook me that no longer would I be able to check Lissa's safety, and that I really would have to depend on the royal guard that Hans and I had handpicked. I just hoped she'd keep her promise and not make any stupid decisions without me to help her control her spirit. I dwelled in my thoughts, my heart sinking lower and lower, as the consequences to my actions really struck home. About five minutes later, I felt them all approach, and I got to my feet, wiping the dust off my pants, and pushing a weary hand through my hair.

"And?" I asked, no longer willing to humour them.

"We have a preposition." Jade said, pronouncing her words carefully.

"Okay?"

"We would like you to come with us." Ian jumped in.

"Wait, what? I don't even know you people, and you just want me to follow you blindly. I don't know how stupid you think I am but trust me I'm not that stupid." I said, my dark thoughts following me to this conversation.

"Look," Seth said, stepping in, "You were right when you said we were all from the same organisation, but we're not unpromised. All of us graduated, we just are no longer in the system. We belong to a group of dhampirs, who are all dedicated to fighting strigoi we can just no longer do it within the confines of the Moroi world."

"You mean you got expelled from Court, for whoever knows what, and know you want me to join your little renegade group? You've got to be kidding me." I said rolling my eyes.

"We're not the only ones." Jade interrupted. "We've got over a hundred dhampir with us, and a training centre and-"

"I think what Jade's trying to say is that we're not disorganised, and we didn't get expelled, we left for various reasons. Much like you I suppose." Seth said giving me a disapproving look.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about me. Nothing. I'm nothing like you. I'm not running away. I had to go. Do you think I wanted to? I've had enough. I'm leaving now." My temper was finally getting the better of me.

"Sorry. Don't go. Please. Look I don't know what's happened to you, but I do know we all have secrets and I'm not going to press you for yours, I just need you to trust me when I say we mean you no harm, and are really just trying to help. I realise you may have some plan, but I suspect not, and I promise, you'll be much safer with us." Seth pleaded.

"I'm not worried about my safety." I said, quietened, by his honest tone. "But you're right when you say I have nowhere to go. Can you promise me one thing, though? Before I seriously consider this."

"What is it?" Jade asked

"None of you, will ever push me on what happened at court, or make any inquiries. And that stands whether I go along with your preposition or not." I said seriously, eyeing each of them. If I was ever to move on from the minefield that was my old life I needed this clean break. No reminders.

"Of course." Ian answered.

"No worries." Jade offered, giving me a kind smile.

I looked at Seth and saw him hesitating before he nodded his head slowly. "It's a deal."

"What do I have to do to get in?" I asked

"You have to pass the initial testing, mostly just sparring and staking." Jade started. "Then Master Gregori will have to talk to you. He'll decide."

"And if he decides no?" I asked. They all squirmed.

Ian finally broke the silence. "Even if he decides no, which I assure you, he won't, you'll still be given some cash and a new I.D. to start over again." Hearing that information was all I needed. All three dhampirs looked in good shape and happy, and though I had no idea what this group was, I was willing to try it. Even if I didn't pass, which I really doubted, I would still be given all I needed to move on. Start a new life. I slowly nodded my head.

"Well then I suppose I'm coming with you." I said. All three broke into smiles, and Jade moved forward to embrace me. At first I stiffened, but then I reluctantly patted her on the back, and she stepped away. Next came Ian, he didn't attempt a hug, but he gave me a large smile, and moved to stand with Jade. Lastly came Seth, I could tell he was the unelected leader of the group, just by the way they followed him and as he moved forward, I straightened my posture. He might think he was in charge of this group, but I was just as strong as him, probably a better fighter, and I wouldn't let him see me hesitant.

"Welcome." He said softly, and stuck out his hand for a shake. I hesitated momentarily as my hand moved forward, his hand looking startling like Dimitri. Trying desperately to fight off those thoughts I gave his hand a firm pump and dropped it, trying all the while to look like I was calm and in control. I gave him a firm nod, which he answered with another smile, and with that I promptly vomited on his shoes.

* * *

**Again thank you to everyone who reviewed. If you have any advice, or ideas on where thee story will go. Tell me, I promise I'm friendly. Also I'm looking for a Beta so if you're interested just PM me. Thanks for reading and review.**


	3. New Home

**I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter, and I hope to be on a regular updating schedule soon. I won't write anymore, just read!**

* * *

"Sorry about your shoes." I apologised, looking at Seth trudging along the road in his bare feet, his soggy shoes in one hand.

"No big deal." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You'll hurt your feet, the asphalt's burning in this heat." I worried.

"We'll be at the car soon." Ian told me. I ground to a halt.

"Car?" I questioned, until now I had just thought we were headed to somewhere near Court.

"You didn't think we'd walk all the way did you?" Jade said with a laugh.

"Well, since none of you will tell me anything else, how was I meant to know?" I said indignantly.

"We'll be at the car in about five minutes, and then it's about a two hour drive." Jade informed me.

I kept my face blank, but inside I was worrying. It was scary enough having to travel with three complete strangers, let alone be taken to an unknown location. I had no clue where this two hour drive would take me, but at least it would get me away from Court.

As I thought about Court, a pang went through my chest as my thoughts went back to Dimitri and Lissa, and all the others I'd left behind. I could feel the walls I'd built around my emotions start to crumble, and I pushed them back, driving away the memories and emotions that linked me to Court. I had to stop thinking about it, I need to move on, try to forget, it's the only way to keep the people that I missed so much, safe from harm.

Jade put an arm around my shoulder, sensing my sudden discomfort. "Don't worry. We're not mad or crazy, or very dangerous, we're normal Dhampirs, and you'll be just fine." She reassured me.

"Speak for yourself." Ian objected. "Personally I think I'm very dangerous- and crazy." He said pulling a face. Seth shoved him in the shoulder, and he stumbled, then righting himself Ian launched himself onto Seth's back. Seth jolted, but stayed standing, and then took off down the road, Ian clinging to his back.

"See." Jade said giving me a gentle nudge. "We're normal- most of the time." I smiled at her, the boys childish behaviour setting my mind at rest. Suddenly I heard a car horn blaring, and then a black SUV shooting down the road towards us. I moved out of instinct, pushing Jade off the road and launching myself after her. I heard the car stop, and then two doors slam. Seth and Ian looked down at Jade and I lying on the ground, and burst out laughing.

They continued laughing for most of the drive, while Jade grumbled about her ripped jeans, and I muttered apologies. After about two hours, Ian slowed and pulled over. Jade looked at me apologetically.

"Look I'm sorry, I trust you, I really do, but it's procedure. I really don't want to do this." She said, almost wringing her hands. I looked at her warily.

"Do what?"

"This." Seth called out from the front seat, and I whipped my head around, not noticing till too late Jade's hand moving down to strike my neck. And with that, everything went black.

I woke up slowly, rolling my neck a few times, before slowly opening my eyes. I was lying on a low cot in a dark room, with a blanket covering me. It didn't look like my room in Court, and nothing like Lissa's. Going in for my second scan of the room, I noticed a figure leaning in the corner. What was Dimitri doing, sitting in the corner? Why wasn't he with me? Only then did I realise that I wasn't at Court, and that it wasn't Dimitri in the corner. On closer examination, it looked to be Ian. My eyes momentarily filled with tears as I realise the truth of my predicament. I had no idea where I was and I would never see Dimitri again. Noticing I had woken up, Ian stood up, and walked over, as I slowly sat up.

"Sorry." He said, giving me a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" I said sharply.

"They sent me, because I was the only one you actually knew who wasn't really involved in knocking you out."

"Firstly, who is _they? _Secondly, what the hell was that? I trusted you, and then suddenly you knock me unconscious. What's wrong with you people?" I said furiously.

"Can I sit down?" Ian asked, gesturing at the bed. I nodded my head sharply and moved out of his way as he sat down beside me.

"They are Jade, Seth and Master Gregori." Seeing my look of confusion, he elaborated. "Master Gregori runs this place, he set it up all by himself as a safe haven for Dhampirs, that wasn't run by Court. He's a really great man, I'm sure you'll like him. Jade was right when she said that knocking you out was procedure. Because we've all gotten out of the Court system, we don't really want to be dragged back. We knock out all newcomers, it's just a security precaution."

"Couldn't you just blindfold me?"

"It's procedure." Seth told me again, shrugging his shoulders.

"How long have I been out?"

"About two hours? It's late afternoon."

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Now you meet Master Gregori, and he'll evaluate you, and see if you can stay."

"Okay." I said heaving myself off the bed. "Let's do it."

Ian gave me a wider smile this time, and led me out of the room. We passed through several corridors and entered a wide room that was painted almost entirely white, with dark floorboards and a high ceiling.

Standing in the room were Seth and Jade, with another man standing beside them. He looked around forty, and had shoulder length hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Like Dimitri, I noted. His face was lined, and he looked like he had seen more death than most, kind of like my expression after Spokane. He looked stern, but as we entered he gave me a nod and a smile and moved to stand in front of me.

"You are Rose?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I am Master Gregori. We will be conducting some testing to see if you are suitable for our organisation. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Master Gregori nodded again, and then flashed his hand in some type of signal, and then Jade started attacking me. Shocked at first, she got the upper hand, but when I realised this was my test, I fought back. She tried to land a kick at my side, but I evaded her attack, darting to the side, and managed to grab her foot and pull, forcing her forward. Momentarily off balance, I managed to get a clean shot at her stomach, causing her to crumple over. But knowing that she'd recover soon, I didn't stop there. I tackled her to the ground and used the weight of my body to pin her arms behind her own back, trapping her.

I placed my hand on her heart. "Dead" I pronounced.

"Nice." Jade said, impressed. I gave her a hand, and pulled her upright. I was given a moments rest, and then it began again.

The process continued with Seth and Ian, with me beating them each time. Eventually all three of them attacked, surrounding me with whirling limbs and flashing fists. I ducked to the side, and managed to position myself so only Jade was behind me. Seth took action immediately, charging me, holding out his arms ready to push me to the ground. Noticing Jade was directly behind me, I stepped to the side just as Seth reached me and unable to stop he fell heavily onto Jade. They collapsed to the floor in a heap, leaving me with only Ian to take care of.

Ian was more wary than the others, not directly attacking, but I decided to wait him out, and eventually he moved, trying to land a kick on my side, I moved to the side, simultaneously grabbing his leg and twisting, flipping him onto his stomach midair. He landed heavily on the ground, winded. Ian rolled onto his back, and all three just lay there on the ground, staring at me in amazement.

"My turn." I heard, and then Master Gregori attacked, incredibly fast and lethal. I fought back, but my energy was ebbing, and every move I made was blocked, seemingly with no effort on his part.

Finally he changed gear, coming at me, making me move faster than I had ever moved before, our feet moving in a constant blur. Master Gregori made a sudden swing with a fist that I failed to block, and then while I was distracted, kicked my feet from underneath me. I landed heavily, and he held me down while I struggled, his iron grip holding me firmly underneath him. He placed his hand on my heart. "Dead."  
"You're good." I gasped breathlessly. On his wrist he had the same black tattoo, as the others though now I could see it. It was a circle with small flames coming off it, a sun. Inside the sun was a star. It looked powerful, and strong. Everything I wanted to be.

"So are you."

"I lost." I stated simply.

"No one has ever won a fight with me, and no one has ever beaten those three." He said  
giving a glance over his shoulders, where Jade, Seth and Ian still lay on the floor. "So I have one question. Who are you?"

"My name is Rose, and that's all I'm willing to tell you." I answered sharply.

"Okay." He said. "We all have secrets. Do you mind if I ask a few other questions. Nothing too specific, and you don't have to answer."

"Okay, go ahead." I said flippantly, trying to look like I wasn't trying to think up a really good back story. Nothing was coming to me.

"Are you a wanted criminal?" He started.

"Not anymore." He looked confused, but kept talking.

"Does anyone know where you are?"

"No." I said quietly.

"Will anyone look for you?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I knew Dimitri wouldn't just give up without a proper answer, but I hoped my words had hurt him enough that he wouldn't come looking for me.

"Lover?" He quizzed. I stayed silent. "Parents? Friends?"

Dammit. I'd forgotten to leave any message for my parents, and knowing Abe, he'd be looking everywhere for me. So would my mother. I'd just started to repair my relationship with her, and now I'd run away. So much for our mother-daughter bond. They were never going to let me go. Seeing my face flinch, Master Gregori, quizzed me closer.

"Who will look for you?"

My temper snapped, yet again.

"My parents." I yelled. "My parents will look, and they'll find me, and they'll drag me back, and everything will be ruined. I will have done all this for nothing. Nothing." My face sunk, as I realised I had failed to cut that final tie to Court. Dimitri wouldn't be safe anymore.

Jade, Seth and Ian looked startled at my sudden change in mood, but Master Gregori stayed calm.

"You don't know that they'll find you. Our location is very secure, and we have almost no connection with Court. Once you're one of us, you'll stay one of us. We'll protect you. Though from the look of your fighting skills, you won't need us. You can stay safe. You can even change your name if you want. No connection." I breathed out, not realising till then that I'd frozen.

"Could I really change my name?" I asked.

"Why not? We don't even know your last name, and I'm sure you can change your first name as well."

"I'll keep my first name." I said, not willing to give up that vital part of my identity. "And my last name…" I thought deeply, rapidly going through lists of names in my head. Belikov flickered in, and I wished desperately that Belikov would have been the only name change I had ever experienced. Registering that link with Dimitri, I decided. "My name is Rose Bell." Close enough to Belikov.

"Well then, Rose Bell, welcome to your new home."

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait, but I have a beta now, who is really helping me so it will be more regular. I've also revised the first two chapters, so they make more sense. Also coming up, will be a huge plot development, and then a time jump, so it will start speeding up. Please review with all your thoughts and ideas. They are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Impossible

**Hey there, I hope my updates will be regular now, they will be at least once a week. This is a really big scene and a turning point for the story, so I will leave you to read and enjoy.**

* * *

I was woken by the rising nausea in my stomach. I rushed to the small bathroom that adjoined my room and retched violently into the toilet. A few seconds later I felt hands rubbing my back and pulling my hair up. I was about to melt into Dimitri's arms when I realised these hands were a lot smaller than Dimitri's and instead of the usual aftershave scent, I smelt only floral perfume.  
"Rose! Rose what's wrong? What happened?" Jade's frantic voice reached through my delusions and I realised exactly where I was.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping my mouth. "It's nothing."

Jade got me a glass of water, and then just stood there, looking concerned as I got off the floor and went back into the room and sat on the bed. Last night after I'd finished with Master Gregori, they took me to the room I would share with Jade. It was relatively small, but cosy, with two twin beds, and a large dresser, which also doubled as a weaponry store.

It was nicer than my room at the Academy but a serious downgrade after my new room near Lissa's at Court. After about five minutes of getting my breath back, I got off the bed, and started getting ready for the day, careful not to show Jade my healing bullet wound.

"Shit!" Jade swore suddenly.

I jumped, startled. "What's wrong? I asked grumpily.

"We've got an early morning training session in 15 minutes. I almost forgot." Jade told me.

"With who?" I asked wearily, really not looking forward to meeting all the people I had had a glance at the night before as Jade took me past the dining hall. There were at least a hundred of them, and having even more people trying to work out what my story was, was something I really wasn't looking forward to.

"Master Gregori's taking it, but it will just be you, and us three. He wanted to start slowly."

"That was nice of him." I commented.

"He's a really good guy, Rose. You'll be safe here." I nodded politely, trying not to show that it wasn't the people at Court I was afraid of. I was scared for the people at Court.

We hurriedly finished getting ready and were out the door in a couple of minutes, Jade grabbing two muffins to eat on the go.

"We own the land around here for the at least 10 miles. So you don't need to be worried about anyone seeing you." Jade told me as she guided me to the outdoor track where we would begin our session. The area around was bushy and green, with great coverage, and I could see an obstacle course in the distance. The grounds were extensive and very well maintained. I could see myself being eventually happy here. Suddenly, I sensed someone coming up behind me and instinct instantly kicked in. I quickly reacted and jabbed my elbow backwards into the figure's ribs. With clenched fists, I pivoted on my heels to face the attacker.

"Jeez Rose, I know you're touchy, but I was just going to say hello!" Ian complained, rubbing his ribs. Seth stood behind him, laughing openly, and gave me a quick wave.

"Sorry Ian, I just feel a bit jumpy." I apologised. I hadn't hit him too hard.

"I'll forgive you this time. But next time, it's on."

"Rose." Master Gregori walked up to the four of us. "Your reaction time is impressively quick but your impulse control needs some work."

"Yeah Rose, it's meant to be observe then react, not react and apologise." Seth said with a laugh.

"Very funny." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Get running you four. I want at least 10 laps." Master Gregori said, shaking his head in exasperation. All four of us broke into a run, managing to stay together for the majority of the run. Only at the end did I start falling behind, feeling the nausea rise again. Jade, Ian and Seth had just finished their laps, when I started to seriously slow down and then ran into the bushes, vomiting up the contents of the meagre breakfast I had consumed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Ian asked worriedly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Seth asked frantically.

"She vomited this morning as well." Jade added.

"What's wrong with her?" Ian asked again.

"Give her some room." Master Gregori said pushing the others away. I sank back onto my haunches and closed my eyes. I had no idea what was wrong with me, but I realised this wasn't just food poisoning, something was seriously wrong. I eventually got up, and walked back to where they were huddled together discussing something.

"I don't know what's wrong." I told them.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Master Gregori asked.

"At least three days, but only in the mornings." I told them honestly. Master Gregori gave a subtle nod at Jade, and she stepped forward and led me back into the complex without another word.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong. We just want to try something. It won't hurt." Jade told me, guiding me back into our room. We went into the bathroom, and she dug through her drawer, before producing two small boxes. I gaped in astonishment.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a pregnancy test, Rose." She said simply.

"I know that, but why do you have it?" My temper was getting the better of me.

"When I first came here, I had a bit of a pregnancy scare. It turned out to be nothing." Jade told me, crossing and uncrossing her legs nervously.

"I'm not interested about why you have it, I want to know why you have it for me." I said angrily.

"Your sickness. Rose, Dhampirs don't get sick, but we do get morning sickness."

"That's ridiculous. I can't be pregnant." I told her, my head spinning in thought. This was impossible.

"Just try. Please." She begged. I sighed loudly then took the tests, just to appease her. A few minutes later we had one minute to go until the tests were ready, and I could prove that this was impossible. I had only slept with Dimitri and we couldn't have children. The timer she had set beeped, and I stood up and walked over to stand in front of the two tests.

Two pink lines stared up at me. No! This wasn't possible. I'd only slept with Dimitri. What was going on? I picked up the tests and shook them, desperately trying to change the result.

"Rose? What's the result?" Jade asked hesitantly.

"Positive. It's goddamn positive."

"That's wonderful." She gushed.

"Wonderful?" I said in disbelief. "It's not fucking possible."

"Rose, even if you used protection it's not always 100% accurate."

"This protection is! He was a Dhampir."

"Are you sure you didn't sleep with-" Her question trailed off but I knew she was hinting I had slept with a Moroi.

"No! I've only slept with one guy."

"Well I don't know how that is possible, but we'll work it out. You're going to be a mum! How amazing!" Without thinking I turned around and hurled the small mirror resting on the counter onto the floor. It smashed into millions of pieces, and Jade stared at me in surprise.

"It's not fucking amazing." I growled.

Suddenly the two boys and Master Gregori burst into the room, hearing the smash.

"What happened?" Asked Seth.

"Rose smashed a mirror." Jade told them, before bending down to sweep up the glass.

"What was the result?" Ian asked.

"Positive. But it's not possible." I told him.

"I knew it. I knew you were pregnant." I looked at him, gaping in surprise. "I mean there was the morning sickness, but there was also the freaky moodiness."

"You don't get it. It's not possible! He was a Dhampir."

"Jade I think you should take Seth and Ian out of the room while I talk to Rose." Master Gregori spoke up finally.

Jade nodded in agreement and the three of them left the room, Jade no doubt updating them on my reaction.

"Rose-" He started.

I interrupted him. "I'm not lying, he was a Dhampir. It was only him!"

"I believe you." Master Gregori told me and looking into his eyes I saw it was the truth. "Now will you let me ask you a few questions about it?"

"You can ask, but I'm not promising to reply."

"Had your partner had any genetic work done? I know some people are experimenting with that."

"No! Di- He never had any surgical work done." I said, hastily correcting myself as I started mentioning his name.

"It doesn't have to be surgical. Take the example of that Dhampir that was turned back from a Strigoi quite recently, his name was something Belikov, wasn't he? You should know, you were at Court." I had to work to keep my face perfectly still, as he mentioned Dimitri. Did this man know who I was?

"It was something Belikov." I confirmed."

"And?" He asked. I looked confused. "Did your partner have any genetic work done?"

"Maybe." I said, keeping my face completely still.

"Because you realise, that something like a Strigoi has a completely different genetic coding from a Dhampir. That change has significant differences on your nervous and endocrine systems. In fact, I remember a case a few years ago, where they found once you were turned back from a Strigoi you couldn't turn back. The blood went through several chemical changes, and when we investigated it there were significant differences in the DNA coding." I took the information in, silently thanking whoever was up there, for having this man, whoever he was, who was somehow able to explain my inexplicable situation. "There's another factor, we haven't yet considered that may have had some impact, Spirit. That ring you're wearing, it's spirit charmed isn't it?"

"What?" I looked at him in amazement.

"You've heard of Spirit users haven't you? The new Queen is one. They can charm rings and bracelets, like yours."

"I know what Spirit is." I said quietly.

"Well that would also have an impact, whatever defect Dhampirs have that stop us from being able to reproduce Spirit should be able to heal. And a constant presence of Spirit in your system might be able to heal that overtime, if you wore it often enough."

After the shooting, Sonya had charmed a spirit ring for me, to help me handle the pain in my shoulder. I wore it constantly.

"Does that sound like it's happened to you? I'm also certain that's a Spirit ring. Isn't it Rose Ha- Bell?" That's it. He knew exactly who I was. I just had to trust my instincts and Jade's word that Master Gregori was a good guy. I had to trust him.

My mind whirled in circles. This was impossible I couldn't be pregnant. But his explanations made sense. I was going to be a mother. Without Dimitri next to me. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real. I heard Master Gregori clearing his throat and snapped out of my daze, answering his question.

"It is a spirit ring I'm wearing. A friend gave it to me." I decided to change tack and distract him, so he would stop asking questions about what happened at Court. He couldn't know too much.

"I have a question too. How do you know so much about spirit?"

"I used to work very closely with a spirit user. She taught me a lot. I was her guardian." He answered, his face suddenly wiped of emotion.

"What happened?" I asked genuinely curious. He looked like Dimitri when he first came to the Academy. His face looked blank, but his eyes were filled with despair.

"Court said that she only needed one guardian, and moved me somewhere else. Two weeks later she died in a Strigoi attack. That's when I left Court."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I never should have asked, it's your business." I said, wishing desperately I hadn't decided to go down the question route.

"Nonsense. It's good to share how you feel, it keeps you from bottling things up, and letting them out later in less opportune moments." He said kindly, trying to signal to me that I could share what was wrong in my life.

Not a chance. I'm not risking anyone else with this secret. I considered my options, I didn't have many. I couldn't stay here with a child, I wouldn't be able to train or go on Strigoi raids, and I would never send my child out to an Academy and abandon her, like my mother. I would have to leave, and find a place in the world, for me and my child.

"Thank you so much for your assistance. I don't know what I would have done without you. So I'll just pack my bags and be off soon." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked finally looking confused.

"I can't stay here, with a baby. I won't be able to hunt Strigoi and properly train, and I'm not giving my child away. I refuse." Already I felt a connection to this baby, and I would never be separated from him or her.

"I'm not suggesting that." He said looking frustrated.

"What are you suggesting then?"

"You stay here. We're still going to look after you. We're not going to let you leave. A young mother out on the streets, we could never be so cruel. You'll be safe here, and you can raise your child here. We won't abandon you. You're one of us now, and so is your baby." My eyes filled with sudden tears, and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Rose?" He asked hesitantly. "Does the Father need to know?"

"No. Never, he can't know." I said quickly.

"Did he hurt you?" Master Gregori asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"No. Of course not." I told him, my heart breaking further, as I contemplated all I was taking away from Dimitri. I had taken his heart, and now his child. He would never see his child, but I couldn't risk Dimitri's father finding out about my child, he would kill my baby, and if I just told Dimitri his Father would end his life. And I would never take his life or our child's.

"I think it's just best if the Father doesn't know." I told him, trying to tell him with my eyes not to question me further.

"Okay then. I'll tell your friends what's occurred. You don't need their questions right now. I think you need some time to yourself." He turned to leave the room, but I caught his arm.

"Seriously, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're very welcome Rose." He patted my arm, and left the room. For a second I just stood there, and then sunk down to curl into a ball. I started crying and I just couldn't stop.

I cried for myself, I cried for my friends, I cried for my parents, I cried for Dimitri and his love, and I cried for this unborn child who would never know her father and was stuck with me, Rosemarie Hathaway as a mother.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of this big reveal. I always planned this but this scene kind of wrote itself. Also I got a lot of reviews for the first chapters but only one for the last chapter, please tell me if you are still reading and enjoying so I can keep writing.**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day!**


	5. Mummy

**Okay lovely readers, here is the next chapter. This takes place four years in the future from when you last read about Rose. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I was woken by a pair of very small feet bouncing on my stomach. And it hurt. A lot.

"Ivana Vasilisa Bell." I groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up, Mummy."

"Get off me, and come and give me a proper hug." She dropped onto the bed beside me, and gave me a hug, her small arms winding around my neck, snuggling her head into my neck.

"Good morning Angel." I told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. I loved having her in the same room as me, but early mornings like this made me wish she wasn't my overly enthusiastic roommate.

Master Gregori had been very kind when Ivy was born and gave me a large room, with a crib. The plan was to move her next door when she was older, but with the influx of new Dhampirs into the complex, there just wasn't room, so Ivy had her little bed, which Jade had painted with Dragons, pushed right next to mine.

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Angel."

"Can you and Auntie Jade teach me those kicks you were doing yesterday?" She asked eagerly.

"I think they may be a little difficult for you, sweetheart." She pouted, and I tweaked her nose. "We can do some little kicks though. Is that okay?"

"Yes." She lay still for a moment, then started wriggling. "Can we have breakfast now? Uncle Seth said there were would be pancakes!" Ivy had inherited my appetite and always kept me updated with the breakfast menu.

"Well then we better get ready, shouldn't we?"

I heaved myself out of bed, and changed into my black jeans, and the blue shirt Ivy had picked out for me. For Ivy I picked out a beautiful blue casual dress, which matched my shirt, and paired it with white stockings. She was only going to be a little girl once, and I was determined she would get as normal a childhood as possible. This meant she had to wear all the normal girly stuff, other little girls her age would wear, instead of the combat gear I usually wore, and that she usually nagged to wear as well.

Quickly I wiped a brush through her hair, and left it loose around her shoulders, only pushing it back with a butterfly clip Jade had made for her. As she played around with the position of the clip, I did my own hair, tying it back in a high ponytail, then putting on a layer of lip balm. Looking in the mirror, you couldn't see many obvious changes, but being a mother had changed me, and I looked older and more worn. I also had faint worry lines around my eyes, but Ian told me they were laugh lines so I shouldn't worry about it. I knew it wasn't exactly true though, the last four years hadn't been easy.

Although I had the support of everyone around me, I had lost everyone else who I had counted on for years, and I was no longer carefree and happy. And my pregnancy had been pretty terrible, with terrible morning sickness, and countless complications. Though when Ivy was born, it was all worth it. She had made me appreciate life so much more, and Seth told me that when Ivy was born, it was the first time he had truly seen me smile.

An impatient "Mummy!" broke me out of my thoughts, and I turned to see Ivy lined up next to the door smiling angelically at me.

"What is it, Ivy?"

"It's photo time, mummy. Did you forgot?"

"Of course I didn't forget." I lied. "I was just a bit lost in my thoughts."

Photo time was something I had started since the first day Ivy was born. Every day I took a photo of Ivy, and at the end of each month I printed them out, and put them in an album. I now had three albums filled to the brim with photographs. I wouldn't admit it to myself, but I secretly hoped that one day I would be able to send these to Dimitri, and he would be able to see what a beautiful little girl his daughter was.

It was impossible though, but it kept my hope alive, that one day, however far in the future it would be, he would be able to meet her.

I quickly took the photo, and then taking Ivy's outreached hand, walked with her to the breakfast hall.

As we walked to our table, people all around us greeted us. Giving Ivy hugs and high fives, and me smiles and gentle good mornings. Throughout the years I had gained the respect of the complex, and now I was considered a leader, second only to Master Gregori. Having Ivy by my side also helped. Everyone loved her, and I had a ready supply of babysitters at my disposal, for training sessions and the occasional Strigoi raid I went on. We reached our table where Jade was already sitting, and to my disgust she was eating a bowl of raisin bran cereal. She rose as we reached her, to give me a hug, and then crouched down to Ivy's level.

"Hi, there princess!" She greeted her.

"Aunty Jade!" Ivy squealed, giving her a hug. "Mummy did you hear that? She called me Princess."

"She always calls you princess, sweetheart."

"Because…" Ivy said, signaling me to fill in the blank, this being part of our daily routine.

"Because you were named after the Queen, whose name is Vasilisa."

"So shouldn't she call me Queen?" Ivy said, asking a new question for a change.

Ian laughed from where he came up behind Ivy and ruffled her hair. "We have to call you princess, because you're little, and when Queen Vasilisa was little she was also a princess."

"Oh." Said Ivy knowledgeably. "Uncle Ian's so smart."

"Really? I never knew that." I said sarcastically, keeping a straight face for Ivy.

"Miss Rose Bell doesn't know something? What's happened?" Seth said, coming up to the table and plopping down next to Ivy, after placing a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Hey, baby girl how's it going?" He asked Ivy, giving her a generous squirt of syrup.

"I was just telling Mummy how smart Uncle Ian is." She told him.

"You know I never knew that either." Seth joked.

"Did you know that Aunty Jade?" Ivy asked.

"I've always known Uncle Ian has a very special brain." Jade told her, with hidden emphasis on the special. Seth and I burst into laughter, while Ian gave us all a disgusted look, and Ivy went on eating pancakes. Breakfast passed quickly, as we all dug into our pancakes and traded various insults, designed to go straight above Ivy's head.

Later we had combat practice, and I dropped Ivy off at an elderly Damphir named Linda. Linda used to be a guardian at an Academy Kindergarten, and though she had guarded it, her real passion was teaching. Sadly no one had supported her, and she took the job at the Academy so she could almost kid herself that she was achieving her dream. Forty years later she realised that she wasn't achieving her dream at all, and she needed to change. That's when she met Master Gregori and moved to the Complex. Now she was my most faithful babysitter, and also helped teach Ivy, who was very bright, and already knew all the numbers and the alphabet.

The day passed quickly, as I was planning a new teaching course for some of our more junior Dhampirs to improve their technique. It was hard work, but satisfying, especially when I saw their obvious progression in fighting. Later I had a private lesson with Master Gregori who I was yet to beat, but very close to. Or so I told myself.

Soon it was Ivy's bedtime and I was lying beside her, cradling her in my arms, telling her the story of Aladdin which was one of her favourites. Near the end I noticed she was yawning and wound my story up, ending of course with a happily ever after.

"And they all lived happily ever after. Goodnight my Angel." I told her, smoothing her hair away from her face. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky."

"I love you more." Ivy told me sleepily.

"That's not possible." I told her.

"Yes possible." Ivy said, her eyes fluttering closed. Our nightly exchange sparked my memory of Ivy's third birthday. We had all gone on a picnic, and stayed outside all day, playing games, and swimming in the dam, and finally stuffing our faces with chocolate cake. Late in the evening everyone packed up and left me and Ivy outside on a picnic rug. We were both staring up at the night sky, when I noticed Ivy had tears dribbling down her face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked frantically, pressing her close to me.

"I can't do it." She sobbed.

"Do what angel? What can't you do?" I asked frantically.

"I can't count them."

"Count what?"

"The stars, mummy, I can't count them. There's too many."

"Oh sweetheart." I sat up and pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. "Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded tearfully. "I can't count them either. There's too many to count. No one in this entire world can count them." Ivy started to perk up, and I continued. "And there's a special name for it too. It's called an infinity."

"No one can count it?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart, and no one knows where it ends either, it's so big. It's like how much I love you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"My love for you can't be measured, and there is no end."

"I love you more though."

"Not possible."

"Yes possible."

A sharp knock on my door drew me out of my memories, and I carefully extracted myself from under Ivy, and opened the door.

"We need to talk." Master Gregori told me.

"Hello to you too." I joked.

"I'm serious Rose, there is a problem." His grave face snapped me into action, and I quickly gathered my stake and jacket.

"Ok, I'm coming." I carefully closed the door behind me, and followed Master Gregori down the corridor. I felt completely safe leaving Ivy alone, I trusted everyone in the complex, and I knew that if she woke up, she could always go next door, to Jade or Ian, or Seth who was opposite.

Master Gregori led me into his small study, and I took a seat in one of the armchairs next to the fire.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I never thought this would happen. Never. I was so stupid. I should of expected this. How could I have been so stupid?" Master Gregori ranted, pacing furiously next to the fire.

"Stop. Tell me what's happened. Slowly." I told him, my worry peaked.

"Better you just read it." He said.

"Read what?"

In reply, he handed me a letter, then sunk into the chair next to me. The paper felt like silk under my fingers, and I luxuriated in the feeling for a second, wanting to withhold the bad news for as long as possible. Taking a deep breath, I flipped the letter over, and what I saw stopped me in my tracks. For staring up at me, was the Dragomir seal.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you are reading can you please review, because I want to know what you think, and if I should continue this. Because I'm unsure if people are still ready this. I hope you all have a lovely day.**


	6. A Letter of Great Importance

**I'm slightly earlier than usual and that's thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to update soon. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed, it meant so much that people are enjoying this story. So please enjoy and review.**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" I demanded, shoving the letter away from me like it would burn me.

"It's a letter from the Queen, Rose." Master Gregori told me.

"How did she find me? I thought you said this place was safe. You promised me. You promised." I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about? " He yelled back. "This isn't about you, Rose. This is about all of us. The whole complex. This is a royal decree."

"What?" I gasped, snatching the letter up again. I quickly scanned through the contents, my breathing slowing as I realized there was no mention of me, but speeding up again as I read the last few lines.

"They want us to come back to Court. Why? For what reason?" I asked.

"They don't want us to come back, they are ordering us to come back, otherwise they will take action." He said bitterly. "Typical royals, they think we can just leave our lives behind to serve them. Not this time."

Normally I would speak up at any criticism of Lissa, but I was so shocked by the contents that all I could do was gape at him and the letter in turn.

"Read it to me, Rose." Master Gregori asked. "I'll see if I can find a loophole."

I nodded my agreement, and started reading.

"To the occupants of this complex,

This is a decree from Her Royal Highness Queen Vasilisa Dragomir, ordering the removal of all residents in this complex, for transferal to Court. Intelligence collected by guardians has shown this to be a Dhampir place of residence, with significant training grounds. Strigoi rates around this area are also non-existent, evidently leading to the conclusion that this is a training place for Dhampirs that have chosen to abdicate from the Guardian lifestyle. Within four days, expect a Court representative to visit to solidify numbers expected, gather notes on this organization and negotiate transport and accommodation for the Dhampirs at this residence. Please be assured that this can be an easy transition for us all, however we warn that severe action will be taken if our requests are not complied with. If you have any questions please direct them to the coming Court representative.

Sincerely,

Her Royal Highness Queen Vasilisa Dragomir."

I sat there breathing heavily, as Master Gregori leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his forehead crunched in concentration.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I have no fucking clue." Said Master Gregori, in the first outbreak of swearing I had ever heard him use.

"They won't take no for an answer, will they?" I asked.

"No. They won't. Maybe..." He said, rubbing his forehead in thought.

"What?" I asked. "You had an idea."

"I was just thinking that maybe we could leave most people behind here, and just send a few. That might pacify them." He told me, rubbing his head.

"That would never work." I told him immediately. "Firstly it seems like they've got a pretty good handle on our numbers, and secondly no one in the Complex would let a few people sacrifice themselves to the vultures at Court. It's all or nothing."

"You don't think I know that?" Master Gregori cried. Seeing my stricken face, he shook his head. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I'm very tense right now. A lot of people depend on the Complex for security. "

"I know. We could…" I said trailing off.

"What? What is it? You look like you've just thought of the start of a very good idea."

"It might be." I said. "What if we just wait until the Court representative comes? As soon as they come in the gates, we catch them, blindfold them, and take them to a storage room, we'll clean out to look like an interrogation room. "I paused, trying to work out the complexities of my plan. "Then we just use brute force. We throw our weight around. Intimidate them. Have marching drills up and down the corridors. Imitate the sounds of someone being questioned or tortured. Make them overhear the plans of an assassination attempt."

"Hold on a second. Where are you going with this? This is sounding increasingly violent." Master Gregori asked.

"Just wait. " I snapped. "We tell them there's no way in hell they're going to drag us back. Rough them up some more, and then dump them outside. They'll be terrified, and go running back to Court, telling tales of the brutal organization that tied them up and brutalized them, and has a massive army. There's no way, they'll want us back after all that." I sat back in my chair, with a smug smile on my face, and waited.

"Rose that is either an absolutely terrible idea, or the most brilliant idea I have ever heard."

"I'm going with brilliant. " I told him.

"Me too." Master Gregori answered, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "First I think we need to call an assembly, and alert every one of our situation."

"Now?" I asked, surprised.

"Why not? We don't know when they're coming and we need to be prepared. I'll send out the alert over the speaker system."

"Okay." I said hesitantly. "Just let me wake up Ivy first. She'll be terrified at the alarm. "

"Absolutely fine. I'll give you fifteen minutes." Master Gregori told me. I nodded and made to rush out of the room. At the last moment, I turned back and saw Master Gregori sitting there with his head in his hands, shoulders hunched in defeat.

"It'll be okay." I told him. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so, Rose. I hope so." He told me sadly.

I gave him a sad smile in return, and ran back along the corridor to my room. Once there I slipped out of the sweat pants, and t-shirt I had been sleeping in and changed into some black jeans, and a black collared shirt. I laid out a thick wooly jumper for Ivy, and slowly made my way over to wake her up.

"Ivy, my angel." I told her, softly shaking her shoulder. "You need to wake up." She groaned at me and rolled over, pulling her blanket over her head. "I can still see you sweetheart. You need to get up."

She showed no signs of moving, and so I took action, picking up Ivy in her blanket bundle and plopping her onto my bed. She moaned and tried to shield her eyes from the bright light. I pulled the jumper over her head, and put thick socks on her feet. There was no point in putting on shoes, when I was pretty sure she would not be walking this evening.

"Why Mummy?" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Because in a few minutes, we have to go to a big meeting, and an alarm will go off."

She gave me a grumpy look and was about respond, when a piercing siren broke through the air. Ivy shrieked and burrowed into my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her. After about a minute the alarm stopped, and I picked Ivy up, and walked to the meeting hall. It was a huge room, full of rows of chairs, with a podium up the front, and a small stage behind it. As we walked, others joined us, giving each other confused looks, and muttered expletives at being woken up so late. I kept silent, walking swiftly.

We reached the hall, and I walked straight to the front, giving my friends a quick look that said "I'll explain later", as they tried to wave me over to where they were sitting.

I met Master Gregori at the front of the room, as he scanned over the people entering, ticking off a checklist. Finally the doors closed and everyone was seated.

Master Gregori walked up to the podium, and I sat down on a chair at the front of the room.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption to your night, but recent events have rendered this meeting necessary. I will now read you the letter I have received today. I ask you to remain quiet until we have fully explained the situation." With that Master Gregori read out the letter, everyone gasped and whispered to their neighbors, but mercifully remained relatively quiet. "And with that I hand over to Rose Bell, who will explain what are our actions will be."

I looked up in surprise as I heard my name being mentioned, and gave Master Gregori a mock glare, as he stepped down from the podium. He reached out his arms, and I handed him Ivy. She snuggled into his arms, letting out a sleepy "Gori," her pet name for him. He sat down, and gave me an encouraging smile.

"I was alerted of the situation earlier tonight, and Master Gregori and I have decided we will not be leaving our home. Court cannot take that away from us." People muttered their encouragement and I continued. "So we have decided on a plan to keep Court away, which I hope most will agree with. You are welcome to query about things at the end."

I briefly outlined my idea, giving them the general gist, as well as elaborating on how various people in the Complex would fit into the plan. When I finished there was stunned silence, and then chattering broke out. I tried tapping the desk, but it had no effect. Finally I gave a sharp whistle and brought them back to attention. "Any questions?" I asked.

"Great idea!" Someone shouted.

"But will it work?" Someone else worried.

"Can we wear costumes?" Seth asked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Are we still safe?" A soft-spoken person from the middle asked.

"We don't know." I answered truthfully. "But hopefully this will take care of the majority of our issues."

"One final question." Seth said, standing up. "Who's going to be our main interrogator? They're really going to have sell this, for this plan to work."

The room broke into mutters again, when Master Gregori stood up, Ivy still in his arms.

"I believe we have an answer for that, don't we little lady?" He said, referring to Ivy in his arms. "Who is it?"

"Mummy!" Ivy said in delight. The room broke into coos and hearty cheers.

"Why do I always have to play the bad guy?" I complained.

"It was your idea." Master Gregori told me.

"True." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I suppose it might be fun. I've always wanted to be a superhero." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat at my playfullness but answered me with a smile.

"Rose Badass Bell. I like it." He told me. I smiled back, and took Ivy, and went to join my friends.

Two days later, and the retrieval mission was currently occurring. I wasn't going on that trip, as Seth had assured me that they could take them in easily without me. I had to prepare to be the commander, not like it was that hard. I think I was developing a power complex. The sighting of people approaching the gate had been half an hour ago, and I was pacing anxiously when Tom, a member of the retrieval mission burst into the room.

"We got them." He told me.

"How many?" I asked.

"One female Moroi, and a male Dhampir. The lady keeps telling us that she's Lady Taurus and we can't do this, she's _royal_. No shit. The Dhampir's staying silent though."

"I'll start with him first. He sounds more interesting." I told him; slipping on the black leather gloves I'd found to complete my disguise. Well I thought it was a disguise.

Seth told me it was a costume and I suppose to some I might have looked slightly like a female batman. I'd found black leather boots, black leather pants, a tight black shirt, and a black leather jacket. I'd greased my hair back into a sleek ponytail, and applied my make-up perfectly. I looked badass, as many people had told me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I tried to ignore the nerves that were trying to overcome me. Everything depended on my performance now.

"Okay, so here is what I want you to do." I told Tom. "As soon as we get to the start of corridor start marching. Always address me as Ma'am, and sound terrified of me. When I go in, stand outside the door and whenever anyone comes past, salute them and click your boots together, address them as either Sir or Captain."

Tom nodded eagerly, and we walked together down the corridor, everyone around us pretending to salute us, and bow. Of course several of them also took it as an opportunity to flip us the bird. I flipped them straight back, trying to appear carefree, while my nerves were close to choking me.

We reached the start of the corridor where the pretend interrogation rooms were. Tom started marching sharply, and my boots made clicking noises on the ground. We reached the door, and Tom made a sharp turn.

"He's in here Ma'am." Tom told me, managing to sound suitably subdued.

"Very good, soldier. Remain on alert." I told him sternly, Tom giving me a wide smile in return. I turned to face the door, and kicked it wide open with my boot. Best to make a good first impression. Our captive had his head on the desk as I came in, but his head came up as I entered. I met his familiar eyes and I was suddenly out of air.

"Shit!" I swore.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! :) See if you can guess who it is. I should have a new chapter up soon, so review and it will encourage me to write faster. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	7. Court?

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I just couldn't get this chapter right. Thank you for all you reviews, they were much appreciated, and I'll try to have another chapter out really soon. Please review and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_"Very good, soldier. Remain on alert." I told him sternly, Tom giving me a wide smile in return. I turned to face the door, and kicked it wide open with my boot. Best to make a good first impression. Our captive had his head on the desk as I came in, but his head came up as I entered. I met his familiar eyes and I was suddenly out of air._

_"Well shit!" I swore._

* * *

I backed out the door immediately, breaking eye contact. My unexpected exit made Tom jump, but I didn't give him time to respond and instead barked out an order.

"Everyone in this corridor clear out." The guards lining the corridor all just looked confused. "Now!" I yelled. "Get out!" Everyone started moving, except Tom who looked at me in utter confusion.

"I'm giving you a direct order." I told him. "You need to leave right now, before I make you leave. I'm serious. Go."

He seemed to realize this wasn't just an act and as I stared him down, he turned and left. I watched him walk to the end of the corridor, at the door he paused but as he saw me watching him, moved out and slammed the door behind him.

I took a moment to gather my breath, and then moved back into the room. I drew up the chair by the table and turned it around so I was leaning on the back of the chair, as I looked at him.

"Rose." He said simply, leaning onto the table with his bound hands in front of him.

"Edison Castile. What a surprise." I said coolly. "I would have thought the Queen wouldn't have used you as her little errand boy. Surely she values you more than that."

He looked shocked at my behavior and I didn't blame him. I was in a bad state of mind. I was shocked beyond belief, whilst still being furious that we were being forced back to court. I was also fighting against all the memories that were trying to gain control of my emotions, and I was scared they were winning.

"Well this is also a surprise." Eddie said, trying to replicate my emotionless demeanor but I could see right through it. "I didn't quite expect the ruthless organization who captured me and Lady Taurus," at Lady Taurus' name he grimaced, and I knew that he was feeling that he had failed in his duty as a guardian. It took a lot for me not to immediately reassure him that he was a wonderful guardian but I restrained myself, using my anger as a stronghold.

"To be led by the one and only Rosemarie Hathaway."

I grimaced at the name, and snapped at him. "My name is no longer Rosemarie Hathaway, I am Rose Bell, and I would like for you to address me as either Ms. Bell, or Commandant. Whatever you prefer. "

"Jeez, you've turned into a real bitch Rosie." I slammed my hands down on the table, barely noticing the stinging pain.

"Shut up." I told him. I pushed the chair back, and paced back and forth. I took this brief interlude to study him. He had the same sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. He looked strong and powerful, his biceps bulging under his shirt. It was a testament to my team's skills that they managed to take him out and subdue him without harming him. I was so confused. Eddie was like my brother and I had abandoned him completely, and now he comes, through no fault of his own, and I treat him like shit. Something in my behavior wasn't adding up.

"Rose-" He started.

"Please." I asked him. "Just let me think."

He nodded at me, and then just sat there, studying me like I had him. Staring at him, all I saw was the little boy who had played with me on the playground, who had defended me against teachers who'd yelled at me, who had comforted me when my mother hadn't shown for yet another holiday. He was the lanky teenager who had trained with me until I had perfected my next move, waiting patiently even when everyone else had left. The boy who had tried to defend me against the Moroi boys who had relentlessly pursued me. He was the young man who I had clung to when Mason had died, who had then sworn to protect me. He was the one who had risked his life and career to help me save Dimitri, always staying by my side. He had been my brother in all but blood, and I had repaid him like this. I was a despicable person.

I strode over to the table, and flicked the knife out of my shirtsleeve. Eddie flinched and I realized he actually thought I would hurt him.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I won't hurt you. I couldn't." He blinked at me, staying quiet. In a quick move I ran my knife through the ties that were binding his wrists. He rubbed them together, regaining circulation, still not taking his eyes off me.

"Sorry about that." I whispered. "We wouldn't actually hurt you."

"Unfortunately Rose- sorry I mean _Commandant- _I just don't believe you." He said cynically.

"You think I'd actually let anyone hurt you?" I asked in horror. Had I really changed so much?

"Rose, not only do I think you'd let others hurt me, but I know you'd hurt me. You already have." I looked at him, horrified, as he continued. "You hurt me the minute you left, without even saying goodbye and I don't doubt that you wouldn't hesitate to do something like that again. "I looked up at him, this boy I had always known as a brother, tears glistening in my eyes. He saw me, and his expression softened. I couldn't stand his sympathy. I deserved his hatred.

I put my head down on the desk, and started sobbing. He sat still for a moment, and then I heard him move. Suddenly I felt a hand lightly stroking my hair and Eddie whisper, "Shh Rose it's okay. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." His apology drew me over the edge. I thrust my chair back, knocking it over in the process, and stood up.

"Don't you dare apologize to me." I shouted. "Don't you ever apologize. Do you hear me? You're not allowed to apologize."

He looked stunned, his hand still hovering over where my hair had been. I kicked open the door and stormed outside. I slammed the door behind me and took off down the corridor, not getting very far, before my tears overtook me. I slid down the wall, letting all my emotions loose, my desperate sobs echoing down the hall.

My thoughts were colliding in my head, spinning around, and I couldn't get a firm grip on anything. After about five minutes of desperate tears, I started to pull myself together. I started with an empty box in my mind, and started piling my problems in. First I put in Court's letter, and that in turn reminded me of Lissa, then of Christian, and the accompanying emotions that followed. I put in all my emotions about Eddie, about what I was doing to him, and how much I just wanted to get down on my knees and beg his forgiveness. I put in Dimitri and the guilt I constantly carried about taking his daughter away from him.

Finally I was calm, my red eyes the only signal of my outburst. I was about to head back, when I felt the corridor door swing open. I spun around, ready to bark out an order, when I saw it was Master Gregori. He looked concerned, and I realized Tom must have fetched him from the obstacle course, which he had decided to distract himself with while this operation occurred.

"Rose what's going on?" He asked, coming closer he saw my face, and was suddenly frantic. "What's happened? What's wrong? Did he do something to you?"

"No, no. It's not that. I just-" I paused, trying to work out how much to tell him. "I know him. He was like my brother, and I left him all those years ago, and the memories overcame me and I needed a moment to work out what to do. "

"Ok. That's okay." He said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You do whatever you need to do. I believe in you. I know you had your reasons for leaving and I'm sure you'll figure out what to do now. You always do"

"Thank you." I told him, his complete faith in me revitalizing me.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" He asked

"Yeah." I said, wiping my face. "That would be good." We walked in together,  
Master Gregori only a step behind me, silently showing his support.

"This is Master Gregori." I told Eddie, who had stood up when I entered. "And this is Edison Castile."

"I'd say nice to meet you, but I have no idea who you are, and why you captured me, so that wouldn't be true." Eddie said, using false bravado to hide his fear at seeing Master Gregori, who looked very intimidating, dressed all in black.

"I could say the same." Master Gregori said. "But in this case, you're actually trying to forcibly remove me from my safe haven along with countless other Dhampirs, whose lives you'd be ruining." Eddie just blinked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Eddie finally, rubbing his forehead. Master Gregori scoffed, and I drew the letter out of my pocket and threw it on the desk in front of him.

"Don't you remember this?"

Eddie picked it up and scanned through it, his eyes widening as he read it.

"We didn't send this." He told me. "I promise you Rose, we didn't send this."

"Who did then?" I asked, relaxing slightly as I realized that Eddie hadn't changed so far as to write that terrible letter.

"I don't know, but we never sent a letter. We were meant to contact you face to face, we thought about writing a letter but Lissa ruled it out, she said we had to make a good first impression."

"Well you've done very well in that task." Master Gregori said sarcastically. This was one of the few times when I'd seen Master Gregori angry and it was scary. He wasn't backing down.

"I'm serious." Eddie said indignantly. "We would never send a letter like this. Rose please say you believe me. Lissa would never write this. I promise you. Rose?"

"I don't know Eddie. I just don't know." I told him honestly. "I haven't been at Court for four years. How should I know?"

"That's your fault. Not mine." Eddie told me. His words hit me like a slap in the face, and Master Gregori strode around to face Eddie.

"Don't you go allocating blame, especially not on Rose. She doesn't deserve it."

"It's okay." I told them both. "Let's just forget about all our history, and discuss why you're here." Both men sighed, but settled down, Master Gregori moving to sit next to me.

"Was there a letter written in the first place?" I questioned.

"I have no knowledge of one being sent, maybe Lissa did after I left, but I promise I had no involvement in that." Eddie answered earnestly.

"Okay then. Why did Lissa send you in the first place?"

"Because..." He said trailing off, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Because we need help."

"Help?" Master Gregori asked, leaning forward.

"We've had so many Dhampirs abdicate, that our numbers are at an all time low. The Strigoi are overtaking us and the Moroi are refusing to take action. That's why we came here; there are no Strigoi in this area at all. It looked like we could really learn from you."

"And Queen Vasilisa?" I asked. "What's she doing?"

"She's trying, but it's hard. The Moroi just don't want to change, and she's struggling. She wanted your advice."

"So what does she want us to do? To return for good?" Master Gregori asked.

"No. She just thought that since this establishment was going so well, you could advice her on how to handle things. Also our observing guardians have noticed that the Dhampirs here have incredible technique and skill, and she wishes for you to help teach the Court guardians. We had no idea you were here Rose."

"And Hans? What does he think about this?" I asked, unable to think of stiff old Hans, being willing to let someone come in and show him how to run things.

"Hans isn't Head guardian anymore Rose." Eddie told me sadly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Hans died during a Strigoi raid three years ago. He sacrificed himself for another guardian. He was a true hero. We have a new Head Guardian now. He fully supported Lissa in this."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Guardian Belikov." I froze. "He was Lissa's Guardian briefly after-" He paused, giving me a look. "After Lissa's coronation when a position emptied but he just couldn't do it, it wasn't enough of a distraction. She appointed him Head Guardian after Hans died." I nodded silently, my heart bleeding.

"He was actually meant to come instead of me, but there was a Strigoi attack just before he was about to leave and Lissa sent me." I silently thanked the Gods that Dimitri hadn't come; I couldn't have handled that at all. Especially with Ivy so near us. I would have lost it before he had even spoken one word.

"How bad is this Strigoi epidemic?" Master Gregori asked.

"It's getting really bad." Eddie told us. "There seems to be an attack every other week. We just can't keep up. "

"Would this be permanent stay?" Master Gregori asked.

"No. Not at all. We hoped you could come for at least two months though. We would provide all accommodation and food." Eddie said.

Master Gregori nodded, and rubbed his head.

"I think that does sound good. Would we-" Master Gregori started but I cut him off, in disbelief that he was actually considering this.

"I need to discuss this with you," I told him. Master Gregori just stayed in his seat.

"Outside." I snapped.

"Sorry," Master Gregori said to Eddie, moving outside with me.

"That was rude Rose." He admonished me, shutting the door. Gentle, caring Master Gregori was back. Yay.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't expect that you'd actually take him seriously. I thought you said we would never leave." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"It's not permanent Rose, and it sounds like they really need help. This is our chance to show them that they were wrong in their treatment of us. We can show that we didn't need them to be strong. That we can flourish all by ourselves without the Moroi. This is a real opportunity."

"No one will go with you." I told him, stubbornly.

"I think they will Rose. There are only good people here, and I know they would briefly give up our home here, to help others and also just to prove a point. We can survive, and flourish without the Moroi." I groaned knowing what he was saying was true. "Surely whatever drove you away from court, is not bad enough that you can never return. I would support you Rose, in your decision, but I think this is a necessary step for the Complex, to get over our hatred and distrust of Court and its policies. I think you know that to."

I knew this was Master Gregori's way of telling me that it didn't matter what I said. We would be going back to Court. My insides churned at the thought, but I wasn't as afraid anymore. I hadn't heard from Dimitri's father in over three years, and if I was careful and didn't get to close to Dimitri or alert him of Ivy's parentage, it would be okay. Master Gregori saw the decision in my face, and broke into a smile.

"I knew you would make the right decision Rose. Everything will be fine."

"Sure." I told him. "Everything will be fine."

Now if only I could convince myself of that.

* * *

**So I'm very sorry it wasn't Dimitri, but some of you did guess Eddie, so good job! I was planning on having Dimitri appear( and so did Lissa) but this worked out much better, and I want a better reunion scene then this. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen when Rose goes back to Court. Will there be trouble? Thank you for reading.**


	8. Welcome Back

**I'm back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as I got hardly any reviews for the last chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"How'd it go? Was he terrified?" Ian asked excitedly, as I walked into the meeting room.

Master Gregori had called another meeting immediately after our decision, and I was dreading telling everyone the news. Ian and Seth had come to meet me, and Ian's enthusiasm was not improving my mood.

"Leave her alone, Ian." Seth said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Are you okay? You look terrible." I smiled wearily at him.

"I'm not feeling great." I told him truthfully. "Things didn't go exactly as I expected them to."

"What happened?" Ian asked concerned. "What went wrong?"

"I knew him. I knew the male Dhampir they brought in. He was one of my best friends, and I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend to be that person. He already thought so poorly of me. I just couldn't." Seth rubbed my arm soothingly and I rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted from the events of today.

"That's fine." Seth told me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you did the right thing." Ian told me.

"On another note. Where's Jade?" Seth asked. "And Ivy?"

"Jade's looking after Ivy, I've already told her about this meeting, so she said she'd skip it for me and look after Ivy." I told them.

"Why can't Ivy come?" Ian asked, confused.

"Because… Because the representatives from Court can't know I have a child." I told them.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"They just can't." I snapped, my temper getting the better of me.

"Calm down Rose." Seth told me. "Why would the Court reps even be here?"

I was about to respond, when the doors to the room swung open and in entered Master Gregori, along with Eddie and the lady who I presumed was Lady Taurus. The whole room seemed to freeze as they stared at the two visitors. Eddie and Lady Taurus just stared back, seeming stunned by our numbers.

I shook off my bad mood and went to greet them, Seth and Ian following. Seth's arm was still around me, as he could tell I wasn't quite ready to face them alone.

"This is Edison Castile, and Lady Taurus." I told them. "And this is Ian and Seth." I said pointing at them both in turn.

"And who are you?" Lady Taurus asked haughtily.

"She's Rose Ha-" Eddie started.

"I'm Rose Bell." I told her. "I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier." She sniffed, but deemed my apology sufficient enough to nod at.

"What are they doing here?" Ian asked.

"_They_ are here to talk to us all." Master Gregori answered.

Ian grunted and let it go, still keeping a wary eye on both of our visitors.

Eddie was just stared at our huge crowd of Dhampirs, and at me and Seth. Eventually he snapped out of his daze and started questioning me.

"So, Rose, who are all these people?"

"These are all members of the complex." Seth answered.

"And how many are there?" Eddie asked.

"That's none of your business." Seth hissed.

"I see you just have all the answers." Eddie said, giving Seth a dirty look.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Seth asked.

"No. I'm just wondering _who _you are." Eddie answered. I couldn't believe this. They were acting like they were still in high school, both leaning towards each other with their arms crossed. I expected one of them to stomp their foot any second. I understood Eddie's anger, it was just misplaced anger at me, but Seth's aggression was ridiculous. He was going to end up starting a fight.

"I'm Seth, but I think I remember Rose already telling you that. Or do you just not remember?" Seth answered.

"I remember all right. But I still don't get why you have any right to answer for Rose. I mean you don't even know her real name, let alone who she is."

"Eddie." I warned.

"Oh really, considering I've been by her side almost constantly over the last four years, and this is the first time you've seen her in four years, I think I have the upper hand. Especially when I do kn-"

"Enough." I barked. "Both of you shut up! Especially you Seth. These are our guests, and this is my good friend you're harassing."

"Was your good friend." Eddie corrected. Before I had time to respond Seth took a step forward and shoved Eddie in the shoulder.

"You asshole. " He hissed. "Do you have any idea what Rose has gone through."

Eddie shoved Seth in response. "I indeed have no idea, since Rose has not contacted me for the last 4 years, even though I spent nearly a year looking for her."

"You did?" I asked.

"Of course I did." Eddie answered. "I still thought we were best friends at that point. I guess I was wrong."

"Quiet." Master Gregori hissed. "You are causing a commotion. Seth and Ian go sit down, and Rose please take our guests to the front of the room, and make sure no one bothers them."

"I'm a bodyguard now am I?" I asked.

"Don't be tiresome Rose." Master Gregori said.

"Sorry." I said chirpily and took them to sit in the front row, with Lady Taurus wiping the seat with her handkerchief before sitting down.

"What's going to happen now?" Asked Lady Taurus.

"We're holding a meeting to see how we're going to kill and eat you."

Lady Taurus' eyes bulged.

"She's joking." Eddie told her. "This is just a meeting informing them on Court's situation."

I smiled at her angelically, and flicked my hair behind me.

"I was joking." I told her. "I forgot that Lords and Ladies' don't have a sense of humour."

Lady Taurus gasped, and only Master Gregori stepping up to the podium stopped her from yelling at me. He went on to quickly inform every one of Court's position, and his decision to move back there for 3 months. The crowd remained silent throughout his speech, and only started talking when he paused to allow them time to think.

"I would like to tell you, that there will be no judgment given, whatever your decision but just know that we as a group, can do this and prove that we don't need them to prosper and flourish. " He told them. "Please feel free to discuss this amongst yourselves."

Ten minutes later and conversation was still going on, groups forming all over the room. I just stayed silent, trying to ignore Eddie's angry stares, not participating in anyone's discussion, though several people tried to involve me, interested in my opinion.

After half an hour, Master Gregori called everyone to attention.

"I hope you've all come to a decision, and that we can now take a vote. Those of you who approve of my plan please stand, so I can see who will be joining me." He asked.

At first no one moved but slowly, one by one, people started to stand. Soon most of the crowd was standing, and there were only a few people still sitting down, me included. I noticed most of those sitting down were staring at me, and sighed deeply. I knew that they were waiting for me to make a decision. Slowly I raised myself off my chair and stood. The remainder all stood as well.

"It's unanimous." Master Gregori claimed. "We're going back to Court."

Two days later, and we were only minutes away from Court. The past few days had been filled with frantic planning and packing, as we locked up the complex and prepared the grounds for our absence. Eddie had telephoned Court and they had sent 6 coaches to pick us up. I was in the second coach, with Jade, Seth, Ian and of course Ivy, sitting in the first compartment. Eddie had travelled with Master Gregori in the first coach, not having talked to me since our altercation.

"Do you remember what you have to do when we first get to Court?" I asked Ivy.

"Yes Mummy, I have to stay with Auntie Jade and not leave her side, even if you're near me."

"That's my good girl." I told her, hugging her tightly. "It won't be for long, just this first meeting since I have to stay with Master Gregori."

"Do you think I'll meet the Queen?" She asked. "Cos soon I'll be a big girl, and I'll be a Queen like her. Right Aunty Jade?"

"Right Princess." Jade assured her.

"Maybe honey. But I think I want you to stay my little girl for a very long time. You're not allowed to grow up. You have to stay a Princess. "I told her, smoothing her hair back.

"But Mum-" She whined.

"We're here," Ian interrupted with a shout.

We all turned to look out the windows, and I held very firmly onto Ivy, afraid if I let go of her, I'd let go of all the memories and emotions swirling in my head. She was my anchor to my new life, and I was scared to let go and let back in all my time at the academy. The beautifully manicured gardens greeted me, and in them I saw the replacements of the statues that Abe had blown up for my escape. A smile passed my lips, and seeing that, Ivy hoisted herself up higher to peer through the window as well.

We parked in a large courtyard, and I could see guardians coming to escort us inside. I hesitantly pressed a kiss to Ivy's forehead, and passed her to Jade.

"Stay with Aunty Jade." I told her. "I love you."

"We love you too." Ian said jokingly.

"Good luck Rose." Jade told me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"Knock 'em dead." Seth told me, staring into my eyes seeing my hesitation.

"Very helpful, but I've already been arrested once for murder. Doesn't need to happen again." I muttered. Seth stared at me in disbelief, and I brushed past him, and jumped out of the coach.

I collided with a male guardian who was standing outside the coach. He turned around and a very stunned face greeted me. "Rose?"

"Mikhail! Hi, I've got to go, nice to see you, talk to you later, bye." I told him walking swiftly past, not wanting another reunion that would go so disastrously wrong. Mikhail stared after me in astonishment, not bothering to hide his shock. I blocked out all my emotions and tried to pretend I hadn't completely snubbed someone who had helped me so much, during my time at Court. I was a real coward.I joined Eddie and Master Gregori who were standing near the entrance to the foyer, Master Gregori giving me a doubtful look as I tried to ignore Mikhail.

"We're going to all meet with the Queen, and then they'll show us to our rooms." Master Gregori told me.

"Okay. Lead the way Guardian Castile." I said, hoping my false bravado covered up my fear.

"Certainly." He pivoted sharply and led us through the various halls, which I had once called home. We landed in a large meeting room decorated with the Dragomir seal.

Master Gregori and I stood together at the front, while the remainder of the complex filed in behind us, Ivy standing next to Jade, holding her hand tightly.

A chair was sitting on a small podium at the front of the room, obviously meant for the Queen. We waited for about five minutes when I heard movements coming from the outer door, soon the doors were pulled open, and Lissa entered surrounded by guardians.

She looked so beautiful, wearing a pale blue suit, with a white blouse, and a small golden tiara seated on top of her head. She looked like a true Queen, and I had to stop myself from running to her and embracing her. She moved to the front of the room, and I noticed with relief, that no one I knew was within her party, especially not Dimitri.

Christian walked in a few seconds afterwards, moving to stand beside Lissa. They both looked very serious and had yet to notice me.

"The entirety of the Court welcomes all of you to our home, and we hope your stay here is pleasant. We are so thankful for your-" A loud gasp from Christian broke Lissa out of her welcome speech. He had spotted me. Lissa looked concerned and followed Christian's gaze. Her eyes landed on me, and I could see the confusion in her eyes. Her emotions flickered through her eyes, and I saw her pain and anger and absolute disbelief.

It was like I had never left, and I still had the bond, the emotions were so clear. I wiped all emotion off my face, and stared straight ahead, not meeting her eyes. Her eyes hardened, and she kept talking her voice only wavering slightly. "We are so thankful for your assistance, and sincerely hope our collaboration is mutually beneficial. We will all benefit from your knowledge and assistance and I hope you will all make many new friends and experience the best Court has to offer."

"Thank you, your Highness. My name is Master Gregori and I am the head of the complex." Master Gregori said, moving forward and sticking out his hand. His other hand lingered on my arm, where he had tugged me forward.

"We hope that Court can really benefit from our visit." He said, emphasing the word visit.

"I hope so too, Master Gregori." Lissa said, shaking his hand lightly.

"And this is my Second-in-Command, Rose Bell. She has arranged most of this." After a nudge in the ribs from Master Gregori, I stuck out my hand. "Your Majesty." I said, bowing my head.

"Ms.…. Bell." Lissa said, shaking my hand, and dropping it like it had burned her.

"Well our staff will take you to your accommodations now. I hope you have a pleasant stay." Lissa said, staring straight through me.

"Thank you." Master Gregori told her.

"Actually, before you all leave, I would like to talk to Rosemarie Hathaway." I stiffened but remained silent.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a Rosemarie Hathaway within our ranks."

Lissa scoffed but elaborated. "The woman with brown hair, standing next to you. Her name is Rosemarie Hathaway, and I want to talk to her."

A wave of shock spread through the complex, but they all held strong and refrained from looking at me, instead maintaining their gaze straight in front of them.

There went my hopes of remaining anonymous. I took a deep breath, and shoved my nerves about talking to her again and the overwhelming drive I had to hug her, to the deepest corner of my mind.

The Complex members began to file out, and I used that time to compose myself. I wasn't going to apologize or be nice. I was going to show Lissa I was a completely changed person, who didn't ever want to be her friend again. I needed her not to feel any sympathy for me, and if I had to be a bitch to achieve that I would. The door closed behind the last of the Complex members, and I took a deep breath. Time to put my acting skills to the test.

"Okay, your Highness." I told her, stepping forward. "Hold your shit together, I'll talk to you." Lissa's guardians and advisors gasped in shock, while Christian maintained a steely glare in my direction.

"Manners." Lady Taurus snapped.

"Sorry I don't know how to act in the presence of royalty. I'm only a humble peasant." I said simpering, before rolling my eyes, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well." I said impatiently. "What is it?"

Lissa glared at me, seeing straight through my tough act.

Lissa was about to answer, when the door opened suddenly. I turned to look at the intruder, and my breath caught in my throat.

Dimitri had walked in the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! If you want me to update soon, please review. I write much faster when I know your support is behind me. What do you think is going to happen next?**


	9. Reunion

**I am so amazed at the extraordinary response my last chapter got. I'm so glad you're enjoying this and I just want to tell you that everyone of your reviews put a huge smile on my face. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!**

**Also I realised I haven't been putting a disclaimer at the start of each chapter. In case you are at all uncertain any recognisable characters belong to the ever talented Richelle Mead. **

* * *

"I'm sorry that we're late your Majesty, but Guardian Petrov's plane was…" His eyes had been sweeping the room as he spoke, and finally we made eye contact. It felt like everyone else in the room had dropped away, and it was only me and Dimitri staring at each other. I felt like I was flying or drowning, and I just needed to reach him to get back to land safely. He looked almost exactly the same, only a few years older, the same duster, the same shoulder length brown hair, and those beautiful brown eyes that were reflecting so many of the emotions I was feeling.

"Roza." He gasped. I took a step forward never breaking eye contact, just wanting to reach him. Suddenly I heard someone coughing, and I broke out of my spell. I couldn't do this, I had to prevent Dimitri getting close to me, I had to keep him and Ivy safe. If I let myself get carried away, then I wouldn't be able to keep my distance, and I'd end up kissing him, putting him in terrible risk.

"Guardian Belikov." I answered sharply. He blinked, and his emotions briefly spilled out onto his face, pain, betrayal, love, before he snapped his guardian mask back up and not even I could read his emotions anymore.

"This is the Complex's second in command. Her name is Rose Bell now." Lissa said, coming over to stand between us, angling herself between us so she was sheltering Dimitri.

"Rose, I see you still remember Guardian Belikov, who is our head guardian now and of course Guardian Petrov." Now I wasn't only staring at Dimitri, I could see Alberta had entered behind him.

"Rose. You've come back." She said, not letting herself show any emotion, though her fingers were fidgeting at her side, looking like she really wanted to hug me, but was restraining herself.

"Only for three months. Then I'll leave with the rest of the Complex." I told her. "But it's good to see you again."

"I hope so." She told me, her eyes conveying way more emotion than her words. She looked relieved and even happy as she scanned over me, seeing I was healthy and safe. She also moved into a position, which sheltered Dimitri. I wanted so badly to push them aside, and to stop them blocking my view, but I anchored myself to my spot and gathered myself.

"Was there anything else you needed, Your Highness. Or did you just make me stay so I could have this lovely reunion." I said coldly.

"I think you know why you're here, Rose." She told me.

"Fortunately I don't have the bond anymore so I really don't." I told her, hardening my face.

Christian spoke then. "We want to know where you've been for the last four years, and what you're doing back here after you made it so clear that you had no desire to see us again."

"Well I'm here right now because Liss- The Queen made me stay. As for your other question I have been at the Complex for the last four years and I've returned because Court can't handle Strigoi."

"That's not true." Dimitri said, stepping forward, looking angry. "We've all done our best. We don't have enough numbers."

"So I presume when you say _we_ you're talking about Dhampirs, not the Moroi. Because of course they couldn't do anything to help." I answered him, glad to see a different emotion on his face.

"We haven't launched that program yet." Lissa said.

"Of course not. You've only had four years." I told her scathingly. Her face went bright red, and I could see Dimitiri staring at me in shock. I'd changed and he wasn't used to the Rose that didn't always support Lissa. I wasn't really used to her either.

"Do you have any questions about the Complex? Our numbers, our training programs, anything?" I asked, changing tactics, just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Lissa still looked absolutely confused, and to those who knew her well, was close to tears. Instead one of her advisors stepped up in her place.

"I noticed there was a child within your party. Is her mother amongst you, or did the child choose to abdicate from the Court system like you?" She questioned. I stiffened in shock at the mention of Ivy, and I took a moment to respond.

"The child's mother is within our party." I assured her, ignoring her sarcastic remark.

"And was the mother planning to send the child to an Academy, or just to train her amongst you." She asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business considering both the Child and her Mother aren't part of the Court system anymore and are in no way obligated to answer you." I told her calmly, pressing my shakning palms into my thighs, and locking my knees. "But for your information we are planning on training her, as we seem to have a much superior system." The advisor gasped at me, and I shot her a hard stare, daring her to ask anymore questions.

"Well if that's all, I must be going." I told them, trying as hard as I could to resist the temptation to look at Dimitri again.

"That is all." Lissa said bleakly. "You may leave."

"Thank you." I told her.

As I moved towards the door, I stepped past Dimitri and he caught my eye.

"What is it Com- Guardian Belikov?" I asked, cursing myself for slipping up and almost calling him Comrade.

"I was just wondering whether you knew where your room was or not." He asked.

"I'm sure I'll find it." I told him stiffly. "Thank you for your concern." He didn't give me a reply, just went back to scanning the room again.

"Your room is in building A of the Western Courtyard." An advisor told me.

"Thanks." I told her with a smile, she smiled back, until another advisor whispered in her ear and she stopped, fixing me with a hard stare instead.

I walked past Alberta and Dimitri, swinging my ponytail over my shoulder to avoid looking him in the eyes again. A loud gasp shook me out of my thoughts, and I saw Alberta staring at me in amazement.

"What is it?" I snapped, just wanting to leave so I could find Ivy and give her a hug.

"Your neck." She said, in awe.

"What about my neck?" I said, almost at the end of my tether.

"All your molnija marks. There must be at least 100 or more, and a couple of Zvezda marks." She told me. By this point everyone in the room had turned to stare at me, even the guardians lining the room.

"112 molnija marks, and 7 Zvezda marks." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"How?" Eddie asked, stepping forward from the wall where he'd settled when we first entered.

"I killed Strigoi." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"No one has that many." Alberta told me.

"Actually we have quite a few people who do, which just goes to prove how much better our training system is. We actually make an impact." And with that I stormed out the door, trying my best to hold back all the emotions that were begging to be let out. I walked as quickly as I could desperate to get out of there.

"Rose, wait." I heard, to my surprise, Christian calling after me. After my performance in there I doubted whether anyone would actually ever want to talk to me again. "I want to talk to you."

"Well then talk, pyro. I've got places to be." I told him, pausing briefly.

"Wait, come in here." Christian told me, pulling me into a small lounge that was at the end of the corridor.

"First things first." Christian told me. Without a moment's hesitation he swung his fist at my face, I quickly blocked it, and then dropped his fist, staring at him in amazement.

"What the fuck was that?" I swore.

That was for Lissa." He told me, "And this is for Dimitri." He swung again, this time at my shoulder. I blocked him but I was so in shock over hearing Dimitri's name being spoken out loud for the first time in four years, I didn't manage to block him completely so he grazed my shoulder. "And finally this is for leaving me." He struck out again and I let him. His blow struck my ribs, the thrust wasn't very powerful but the emotional impact was huge, and I fought against the wave of emotions that were threatening to overcome me.

"Why Rose." He asked me. "Why did you have to leave? And why, now of all times, did you have to come back and ruin everything."

"Excuse me?" I said indignantly. "I came back because our precious Queen asked us to return as she couldn't handle the Strigoi, and then has the nerve to ask Dhampirs who have left Court because of the terrible treatment they're received to return. She's worse than Tatiana." Christian's face reddened, but I continued my tirade. "Secondly the reasons why I left are none of your concern, and I will not be responding to that. Finally what do you mean I've ruined things? I've done nothing wrong."

"You came back. It's taken four years for Lissa get back to vaguely normal. You made her a promise to stay with her and then you abandoned her, leaving her broken. Let's not even talk about Dimitri. You've ruined him. He never smiles, only guards, and his only room decoration is a photograph of you. I hope you're happy Rose. Now you can come back and break all our hearts again." All I wanted in that moment, was to burst into tears, and apologise and explain the circumstances. But I remembered the threats against my loved ones and I strengthened my resolve.

"It's not my fault that I came back."

"I don't care if it's not your fault. You've ruined all my plans."

"What plans?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well since you just blamed me for all your problems I'm sure you can add something else for me to feel guilty about."

"I was planning on…"

"Planning on…?" He remained silent. "Quit the silent act, pyro and just tell me."

"I was planning on proposing Rose!" He yelled.

"You haven't done it already?" I asked honestly surprised.

"I don't think you get it Rose. She was ruined when you left. You had put her in this impossible position where she had to rule an entire world, and then you promised to support her. But what do you do? Oh yes, you tell her you hate her, and that you're leaving."

"I'm not putting up with this." I told him, tears threatening to spill out.

"Fine Rose. Run away again." Christian said, sneering at me.

"I'm not running." I hissed at him. Suddenly at "Mummy!" broke me out of conversation with Christian, and I saw Ivy running towards me. I cringed, the last thing I needed was for everyone to find out about Ivy, especially right now. Thankfully I saw Jade running behind her. Seeing me standing there with Christian, she immediately took action, knowing just how panicked I was about Court finding out about Ivy. She started sprinting and caught up to Ivy, and scooped her up in her arms.

"I'm here. I'm here." She told Ivy. "Come with me." The way she was talking gave the impression that Jade was her mother, and I was so thankful for her quick thinking.

"But-" Ivy started, looking confused.

"Come Princess." She said again, turning away. Seth appeared behind her, obviously having been running after them and walked up to me and Christian.

"I'm so sorry Lord Ozera for interrupting your conversation, but Rose is needed." He had seen my strained expression and had come to rescue me.

"Of course, Seth." I told him. "Thank you Lord Ozera for your conversation, but I must leave."

"I would say of course Guardian Hathaway, but of course that's not your name anymore. You don't have a title, because they only come with hard work, perseverance and courage, which you obviously just don't have." It took all of my strength and Seth's arm that was suddenly wrapped around my waist to stop me from slugging Christian in the face.

"I'm so sorry to displease you, Lord Ozera." I told him, my voice blank. I turned away, walking with Seth, with large tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Coming back was a bad idea." Seth said.

"No shit." I told him. "This was my worse idea yet."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I just really wanted to have a Christian and Rose scene in there. Also we'll be reuniting with quite a few more characters in the next few chapters so keep tuned. Also please review and tell me what your favourite part was or just tell me whether you enjoyed it or not. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Time to Adapt

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed it is much appreciated. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since I had last seen Dimitri and Lissa. That was no coincidence of course. I had gone out of my way to avoid both of them, staying inside with Ivy as much as possible, and only going out to eat at irregular times. Every now and then Jade or Seth would take Ivy out to go see Court. She'd come back babbling about everything she'd seen. My heart ached as she talked so excitedly about everything, as I knew that this could have been her life from the very beginning if I'd been able to stay.

Ivy didn't seem to notice though and just enjoyed the time she spent with me and her aunts and uncles. We'd been given a few days to settle in, and though I knew Master Gregori wanted to go through plans for the next few months, I just wasn't up to it. Seeing both Dimitri and Lissa had destroyed me, and the hurt and regret I'd been so successful in packing away was coming back. Jade and Seth didn't ask me any questions about why I wouldn't leave the room, only giving me quizzical looks and telling me if I needed to talk 'they were there'.

Ian would come by to bring me food, but never stayed to talk. He knew even better than Jade and Seth did that I didn't need or want conversation, all I needed was some time to think things through.

Ian never told us why he was at the complex, but I knew from others that he wasn't always the happy man I knew and loved, and that when he first came to the complex he was nearly mute. Jade persisted and though it took months for her to strike up a conversation with him, she did it. And out of all the topics in the world it was about butterflies. Ridiculous. But once that happened it seemed like all his inhibitions were gone. Almost like Ian had transformed from the caterpillar to the butterfly. He was able to function again and gradually he became the kind, funny and loud person I knew today. I just hoped I could do the same after this was over.

A sharp knock broke me out of my thoughts, and I rose to answer the door, hoping it wouldn't be someone who'd order me out of miserable dwelling.

No such luck. It was Master Gregori.

"It's been too long Rose." He said immediately, seeing me still dressed in pajamas, the bed rumpled from where I'd been sitting. "I know coming back has upset you, but we do have a job to do and we can't neglect it."

"Come in." I said wearily.

"Gori!" Said Ivy delightedly from the table where she'd been colouring in the new colouring book Jade had bought for her. "Look I've got a picture for you."

Master Gregori smiled widely at her as she finished her drawing, the tip of her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth as she worked industriously. She finished by drawing a big I and B in the corner of the page, with a squiggle underneath them. She jumped off her chair and gave him the drawing and then wrapped her small arms around his legs. He lifted her up and threw her in the air, catching her quickly as she began her descent to the ground.

"Your drawing's beautiful Ivy." Master Gregori told her.

"It's all of us." Ivy explained. "My whole family. There's you, and Mummy, and Aunty Jade, and Uncle Seth and Uncle Ian and there's Linda. It's everyone I love."

Master Gregori smiled at her broadly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, whereas I had to turn away to hide the tears that were dripping down my face. It should have been Dimitri there as well, and Lissa and maybe even Christian. But Ivy didn't even know who they were.

"Excuse me." I muttered and rushed into the bathroom.

I sunk down onto the cold floor, and let my head fall into my knees. Soon I felt tears dripping down my cheeks, and let them overtake me, letting out all the worries I'd been holding over the last week. My thoughts spun as I could feel my feelings fighting for control, but I fought back and my thoughts were safely secured behind the mental barriers I tried so valiantly to keep up. Finally my tears dried out, and I stood up, wiping my face, and pulling my hair back.

I walked back into the bedroom but to my surprise I couldn't see Ivy, only Master Gregori sitting in the armchair by the window.

"Where's Ivy?" I asked.

"Jade came by and took her out to the shops." He told me, rising out of his chair.

"Why?"

"Because you and I are going to go and spar." I just stared at him. "Quickly get changed and we'll go. No arguments."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said, knowing I'd end up going anyway, no matter what I said. I pulled on my workout leggings and a tight blue shirt, packing a drink bottle in my bag.

"Let's go." He told me, not waiting for a response.

We walked through Court, me keeping my head down, trying to avoid anyone I knew. Master Gregori saw but didn't comment and just kept walking.

We arrived at a gym I had never used before, which I was grateful for as if it had been one Dimitri and I had sparred at before I would have walked straight out. It would have brought back to many painful memories. The gym looked very new and had great work out facilities but Master Gregori didn't bother with that, instead pulling me into the sparring circle which was marked on the floor.

"What now?" I asked dully.

"We fight." He told me.

"Can we-" I asked.

"We'll fight Rose." Master Gregori interrupted.

"I don't feel like it, why don't we just do some weights or something?"

"Rose Bell. Are you such a coward, you won't even try and fight?" I stared at him in amazement. "I know you're trying to avoid your problems at Court by hiding but surely it's not the same when we spar. Or has your can't do attitude migrated to the gym as well?"

"Excuse me?" I asked indignantly.

"Tell me Rose. What's wrong now?" He taunted.

I was losing my temper and my control. "Shut up. You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Make me." Master Gregori told me, standing his ground. Only now I realized that he was provoking me into fighting, into releasing my feelings, but it was too late. I was ready to fight.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

I swung out, narrowly missing contact with his jaw. He darted around me, aiming to swing at my ribs, which I dodged, and then grazed past my shoulder as he tried to land a punch.

We broke apart, and started to circle each other, each waiting for the other to make the first strike. I stayed light on my feet, ready to move at a moment's notice. What made Master Gregori such a deadly fighter was his speed, but I was fast too. I had won a lot of my fights from people underestimating my strength and agility, but Master Gregori never made assumptions. He was also unnervingly patient, and I eventually cracked and made the first move. Feigning a punch to his shoulder, I managed to knee him in the stomach, but he didn't even flinch. I could feel my pent up anger beginning to brew as his fist made contact with my jaw, followed by an elbow to my side. He wasn't holding back, so I wasn't going to either. With curled fists, I launched myself at him, but he saw it coming and easily used my own force against me to throw me to the ground.

"Get up Rose. You can do better than that."

As I laid there sprawled out on the floor, I realised he was right. My fighting was sloppy because I was letting my emotions get to me. But I couldn't just bottle up my feelings anymore, I needed to release them. I needed to clear my mind and trust my instincts. Taking a deep breath, I rose from the ground and gestured for Master Gregori to continue.

"So can you," I teased haughtily.

He smirked in reply and this time made the first strike, which I easily blocked. As we were locked in combat, I realised that there were no inhibitions anymore just me and Master Gregori fighting, raw and powerful. It was invigorating and I could feel myself letting go of all my troubles.

Our fighting had brought us to the edge of the circle, and as I blocked another punch from Master Gregori, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. And it gave me an idea.

As he took another swing, instead of blocking him I ducked under his arm and rushed forward, quickly grabbing the medicine ball that had caught my attention. Picking it up, I spun around and threw it at Master Gregori with as much strength I could muster. Just as I expected, he caught the ball with ease and stared at me with bewilderment. After all these years, I had finally caught him off guard and I wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

I charged him, landing heavily on top of him, but he heaved with his legs and flipped me over, pinning me to the ground. Tossing the ball aside, he forced my arms above my head and clamped them with one hand, the other keeping balance on the floor whilst holding my legs together with his knees.

Damn it, I had almost got him!

I lay there gathering my breath but gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime Rose. You nearly beat me this time. " He told me, getting off me and helping me to my feet.

Clapping broke out around the room and I realized that as we sparred the room had been filling with guardians. I could see Eddie and Mikhail, and as my eyes completed the circuit I met with two dark chocolate eyes. Dimitri was here. We had one moment of connection, before I looked away, breaking it. I busied myself getting a drink, noticing out of the corner of my eye Dimitri slipping out of the room. I pretended it hadn't affected me, but I ached to follow him, and stop the hurt I saw in his eyes.

"Good job." Seth said, coming up to me.

"You almost had him." Ian told me, his eyes brightening as he saw the improvement in my mood.

"Thanks guys, but I have one question. Where's the best place to eat around here now? I'm starving."

"There's this amazing buffet place around the corner that we've been past a few times." Ian told me. "I'll text Jade and ask her to meet us." I gave him a nod, and turned as Master Gregori tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'll be going now Rose. Thanks for that, it was really good." He told me.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I've got to go over a few things so I'll meet up with you later. We have a meeting with the Head Guardian about our training program." I tried to keep my facial expression still but I must have flinched as Master Gregori laid a hand on my arm. "It'll be fine Rose. It's just our program, you don't have to like the man." I just have to try not to kiss him, I added in my head. I gave him a nod and smile, and he smiled back reassured.

"Bye Rose."

"Bye." I told him, turning back to my friends.

"So are we going to go now?" Seth asked impatiently.

"I have to change." I told him, looking down at my disheveled gym attire.

"You look fine, and this place is casual. Come on, Jade and Ivy told me they'll be there in 5 minutes." Ian told me.

"Fine." I sighed. "Let's go."

In less than five minutes we were outside the restaurant, which I noticed with a pang, was a place where Dimitri and I had had lunch several times. Shrugging it back, I noticed Ivy and Jade coming towards me.

Ivy ran at me, and I picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey baby." I told her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Mummy. Look what Aunty Jade bought me." She kicked her shoes in front of her, and I saw that instead of the sandals she'd been wearing this morning she was wearing small sparkly pumps.

"Jade." I sighed in exasperation.

"They were so cute! I couldn't resist." I tried to keep up my stern face, but instead I smiled at her, and she smiled back, guiltily holding up the other three bags that she'd been holding behind her back.

Ivy grasped my hand and led me inside, bouncing excitedly. It was a tight squeeze to get in, as several people were gathered at the door, however we were quickly assigned a seat. Without even sitting down we went straight to the buffet.  
I noted that this was a popular guardian hang out, and that we, or more specifically me, were attracting attention. Luckily I saw no one I knew. Moving to escape the stares, I quickly piled my plate up, not noticing what I put on it. I moved back towards our seat, when I bumped straight into someone. I looked up and was caught, for the second time today, in Dimitri's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Guardian Belikov. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going." I greeted him, deciding to be civil, as I did have the meeting tomorrow. I was also keeping a cautious eye on Ivy who had stayed behind with Ian to deliberate over whether to go with bacon or turkey. Dimitri didn't respond though, just walking straight past me, looking at me blankly.

I realised I'd done the exact same thing when I'd last seen him, but it cut into my heart that he didn't even acknowledge me. I pretended I didn't care that he had just snubbed me, keeping my chin high, but I struggled to blink back the tears that were threatening to come out. I placed my plate on the table and was about to sit down when I heard a huge commotion at the door, and as I tried to track down the cause of the chaos a voice pierced through the noise to reach my ears.

"Rose! You came back!"

* * *

**So who is it now? You'll just have to wait and see, but please tell me who you think and I might make sure they pop up later in the story. Please review and have a wonderful day. **


	11. Time to Talk

**I want to thank all of you for reviewing, and I especially want to thank a guest reviewer who reviewed a few days ago and told me that it had been nearly a week (Shock, Horror) and that I had to update soon. So I got writing, so thank you for that! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My mother continued to shove people out of the way in her efforts to reach me. I pushed back my chair, ready to meet her, noting out of the corner of my eye that Seth and Jade were pushing Ivy out of the restaurant. My mother finally came to stand in front of me, scanning me from head to toe before looking me in the eye. And then she started crying.

"Oh, Rose." She cried. "You're still alive. You're okay."

"Mum?" I asked, unsure whether this affectionate person was actually my mother. What had happened?

"I was so scared for you. The whole time you were gone, I was so scared." She looked so worried and heartbroken, that I stepped forward and hugged her.

She leant against me, her tears soaking into my top. I cautiously stroked her back, overwhelmed at this display of emotion. This wasn't my mother. Where was my rude email? Why wasn't she demanding answers? I never even knew she had tear ducts.

"Mum, maybe we should go?" I asked, trying to remove everyone's attention, which was currently riveted on us, away. "We could go to your room."

She looked up and stared around the room, seemingly surprised at the attention we'd drawn. She was still holding onto me, and I stepped backwards, tugging myself out of her grip.

"What happened Mum?" I asked, totally confused.

"I'd been out of Court and then I heard you had returned. I rushed here to see you, and then the man at the door said the restaurant was full and he wouldn't let me in. So I might have punched him in the face, but I don't think I broke anything. Maybe." I must have looked absolutely horrified, as she stopped talking and flushed a pale pink.

"Maybe we should go." She confirmed.

I nodded in agreement, and led the way out of the restaurant, hearing my mother's muttered apology to the doorman.

Outside the door lingered Ian, and he raised his eyebrows, asking if I was okay, in the grips of this apparent crazy women. I gave him a small smile and a nod, and he walked away, checking over his shoulder every few seconds.

My mother, always observant noted the interaction. "Who's that?" She asked.

"My friend Ian." I answered.

"Is that all?" She questioned.

"Yes, that's all."

"Why was he waiting for you then?"

"Because an apparently crazy women pushed her way into the restaurant, and then started crying hysterically on top of me, and he was concerned. Because he's my friend." I answered sharply.

"I wouldn't know." She answered, her face changing from her relieved expression to one of annoyance. "I wouldn't know anything as you just went off and left without a word for four years."

I rolled my eyes, my natural antagonism with my mother coming out.

"I just want to know what the whole scene at the restaurant was about."

"I'm sorry I was just slightly overwhelmed that my only daughter had returned home."

"This isn't home." I told her.

Her face sank for a second before she snapped her guardian mask in place, and started marching ahead of me.

"Wait. I'm sorry." I told her.

"No worries. I'll just go and leave you with your _friend."_ She was no longer the affectionate mother I saw at the restaurant, but instead was going back to her old tendencies. I expected her to punch me any second now.

"Mum, wait. Let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" She told me sharply.

"Will you just let me explain!" I said angrily.

"Fine, but not now. I have to go." She told me, making to move away.

"You're already leaving?" I said in disbelief. "What is Lord Szelzky calling? Not able to spare another moment for me?"

"Shut up Rosemarie. I don't work for him anymore. No need to be obnoxious. "

"You're not still working for Lord Szelzky?" I asked, amazed.

"No." She said, hesitating slightly. "I took a leave of absence."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter." I must have looked doubtful, because she kept talking quickly. "It's really not that important, I should go meet your father."

"Abe's here?" I asked.

"Of course he is, he came with me. He's been looking for you. And you should call him Dad, not Abe. "

"Firstly I can call him whatever the hell I like, and secondly why isn't he here now? And when you say you took a leave of absence, do you mean you took it to be with him?" She blushed.

"Are you together?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I just took some time off. No big deal."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He had to deal with… something." She said, hesitating slightly.

"Is he off breaking someone's leg already?" I joked.

"Don't be stupid. Your father is a fine man." She snapped at me.

"Oh god, you've got it bad." I said, laughing. Mum only sneered at me.

"We'll have to meet up later." She told me, checking her watch.

"I'll meet you at your room." I told her, there was no way she could come to my apartment, and see all of Ivy's stuff scattered around the room.

"Well…" She said, hesitating.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not. No problem." I looked at her suspiciously but she kept her face blank.

"What time?"

"How about you come by at four. Here's the address." She scribbled it down on a scrap paper, and handed it to me.

"Guest housing?" I said in surprise. "I thought Abe would have a permanent mansion here."

"We all move around a lot."

"Who's we?" I said suspiciously.

"Just me and your father." She answered quickly. "So I'll see you later."

"Lovely seeing you Mum. As always." I told her, and pivoted around and started walking away, not quite far enough to not hear her next words. "Goodbye Rosemarie. I hope I'll see you again. "

"I hope so too." I whispered back.

I threw a quick punch, followed in rapid succession by a thrust with my elbow, and a sharp kick. The punching bag swung back and forth, close to breaking. After my discussion with my mother, I had hurried back to the gym, and finding it empty, had dug into a punching bag.

"Rose?" I heard Jade call cautiously. She knew to be careful when I was in one of these moods. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." I called wearily, setting down my gloves.

"Mummy!" Ivy squealed, running towards me. "Why'd you go?"

"I had to meet someone, Angel. I'm sorry you didn't get to have your meal." I told her, lifting her into my arms, pushing aside my bad mood.

"That's okay. Uncle Ian took me for pancakes!" She told me, Ian met my eyes behind her, giving me a smile, as he and Seth wandered into the room.

"Did you save any for me?" I asked.

"Nope." Ivy said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked her with a devilish grin. She shook her head innocently. "Tickle time!" I squealed. I threw us down onto the foam mats, being careful to shield her with my body. I tickled her all over, as she squealed desperately and tried to get away. Her high pitched laughter set Seth, Ian and Jade off, as they started laughing as well. Finally I stopped as Ivy heaved with laughter.

"Are you sorry you ate pancakes without Mummy?"

"I don't know." She told me, a naughty grin on her face.

"Wrong answer." I said, grabbing her foot and tickling it, as she heaved with laughter.

"Stop, Stop, Stop." She squealed. "I'm sorry. No more pancakes without you Mummy. I promise."

"Good girl sweetheart." I said, sitting up and pulling her into my lap, as she started fiddling with my gloves.

"So who was that back there?" Jade asked, I could see her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"My mother." I mouthed over Ivy's head, as she was distracted over the punching glove she was now trying to fit onto her hand.

Jade looked shocked. "Seriously?" She mouthed back at me. "I thought your mother was a bitch."

"She was. Most of the time. I don't know why she got so emotional."

Seth had joined into this silent conversation. "Are you seeing her again?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm seeing her at four." I told them, leaning backwards.

"You do realize that you've got half an hour." Ian told me with a laugh.

"What!?" I said. "Can you look after Ivy for me please, and tell Master Gregori that I will be ready tomorrow and probably in a good mood? It's apartment E12 off the West Courtyard, if you need anything. "

"Sure." Jade answered.

"I'm sorry princess, but I have to go." I told Ivy. She looked disappointed, and I wrapped my arms around her, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back this evening and we can watch a movie. Whatever you want. Okay?"

She nodded at me. "Can we watch Frozen?"

"Again?" I asked, internally screaming.

"Please." She begged, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I conceded, shooting Seth a glare, as he laughed at me, knowing my hatred of the movie.

"But I need to go now, I love you." I gave her another kiss, and then handed her to Jade, who'd sat down beside me. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully in one piece."

"Good luck." Ian told me.

"I'll need it." I muttered.

I hurried back to the rooms, and took a very quick shower and changed into black jeans, and a loose white shirt, shoving my two stakes into my waistband.  
I didn't have time to do my hair, so I just wrung the water out, and brushed it over my shoulders. I hurried through Court, making it to the apartment with only a minute to spare.

I hesitated a second before knocking softly at the door. Almost immediately, it was opened by Abe.

"Kizim." He said softly, before enveloping me in a soft hug.

"Hey Dad. Long time, no see." I said pulling out of the hug, not having the heart to call him Abe, now we were face to face.

"You can say that again." He joked, but his eyes did not light up. For him he was wearing a startling sober outfit, jeans and a t-shirt. Though the jeans were white, and the shirt a lime green.

"Why don't you sit down? I hope you don't mind but we invited one or two of your friends as well."

"Who?" I demanded angrily.

"Your friend Edison Castile." I groaned and sunk into the couch that Abe had gestured to. My mother and Abe sat on the chairs across from me, both sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Well, where shall we begin?" Abe started.

"I don't know." I answered sullenly.

"How about, why you've come back to Court." My mother questioned.

"I live with the Complex, I'm the second in command. We've all come back to assist Court in protecting themselves from Strigoi." I answered, trying to relax.

"You've been at the Complex the entire time?" My mother asked.

"Yes."

"I knew it." Abe muttered.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"I knew I should have checked out that place, but I figured you would have gone further afield. Your credit card bills told that story."

"I did place a few red herrings." When I first go to the complex I had Seth purchase online tickets, and hotels, all with the same credit card to lead anyone looking for me away from the complex.

"A few?" He snorted. "I think I travelled all over the world looking for you."

"But then it just stopped, about nine months after you left." My mother broke in. That was when I had Ivy, and decided if they hadn't found me yet, they weren't going to find me.

"I'm sorry." I said, sincerely. "I didn't mean to cause you worry."

Mum looked at me in disbelief. "Our only daughter disappeared without a word, and you didn't think we'd be worried."

"Can we just leave that for now, and move on." I said uncomfortably.

"Okay, next question. Why'd you leave?" My mother asked.

"I can't tell you that." I answered.

"Why'd you leave Rosemarie?" She demanded.

"It's Rose." I corrected.

"Answer the question! Why'd you leave?" She questioned.

"I'm not answering!" I countered, my voice getting louder, my thoughts going back to that terrible night when Dimitri's father told me to leave. I considered just telling my parents what had happened, if only to relieve the guilt I felt from leaving them without a word. The guilt I'd felt since the moment I'd left. Unfortunately the logical side of my brain fought back and I realized that if I told Abe the truth, he might go out and hunt him down, and end up being killed or injured in the process, and knowing Abe would end up involving a whole lot more people in the process. It would be an utter disaster. It was already a risk that I was back at Court, so if I let slip the reason why I left, or even worse, that I had had Ivy, Dimitri's father would be sure to find out and act on his threats, and if that happened… I couldn't even continue the thought it scared me so much.

"Rose, please, it's not that hard to answer." She tried again, Abe staying silent in this battle of the Hathaways.

"I can't tell you!"

"Don't be ridiculous. We're your parents. Tell us." She said, half rising from her chair.

"Can I leave now?" I asked desperately, wanting to get away from them.

"Just give us an answer Rose. All we want to know is why? Why did you leave us?" My mother asked relentless.

"I don't have an answer to give you."

"I don't believe you. You're lying to me, Rosemarie. Tell me the truth." She yelled, Abe stepped forward and placed an arm around her waist.

"Janine, just leave it. Please, just leave it. She obviously doesn't want to tell us. Let it be her choice. Don't push her away again, don't make her leave." He pleaded. She sighed, but conceded, leaning back into Abe's arms.

"Thanks Dad." I said nodding at him. "I can't tell you why I left, but I do promise I won't leave again without saying goodbye. I won't do that. It was a huge mistake and I'm sorry. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything, just please don't ask me why I left. I can't tell you that."

"You'll tell us everything else then?" Abe questioned, his eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Absolutely everything."

"Nothing's really happened in the last four years, but I'll tell you about all my _adventures _at the complex." I heard the door creak open and sighed, knowing it would be Eddie coming to question me as well. But then the person spoke and my heart stopped.

"Mummy?"

Shit.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!( I know I'm so mean), but if a lot of you review I can promise a quicker update. So review, follow, and favourite, and keep reading!**


	12. Cry

**I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time, so I won't waste time now. I've got a few points mainly that in answer to a review, this is eventually going to be Romitri story, but there is a quite a bit of both plot and character development to come before the romance redevelops. However it is coming and the big reveal will come soon. Secondly I'm not able to answer all your wonderful reviews but if you ask me a question I'll be sure to answer it. Also I want to thank a reviewer who reminded me in America you use Mom instead of Mom. I'm Australian so if you see any mistakes like that just tell me, and I'll try to fix it. **

**A key point about updating, I try to update once a week and I'm afraid I won't be able to do it more frequently than that, however I will try to write longer chapters for when you've been waiting a long time.**

**Anyway please enjoy!**

* * *

My mother jumped and turned around, staring in surprise at the little boy standing in the doorway.

"Mummy?" He asked again, his forehead wrinkling.

"Sebastian, what're you doing here?" She cooed, walking towards him before scooping him up in her arms. I stood absolutely still, staring in absolute disbelief at the sight before me. He looked to be around two years old, and his face was so similar to mine, I thought I was looking at my reflection. I must have taken a step forward, because Abe stepped beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off.

"Rose." Abe warned.

"What… Who?" I gasped.

I was so confused, but the clues were beginning to add up. My mother taking a 'leave of absence', her reluctance to bring me back to her apartment, her mysterious _we, _andAbe's demure clothing. I had a brother. Oh my God. I had a brother. Who I didn't even know existed. I was a sister. His sister. What a terrible sister. The poor boy. I had disappointed yet another person.

My mother turned towards me, looking apprehensive. In the doorway, I saw Eddie appear, and next to him was Mia, who was glaring at me angrily. Behind them entered another man I didn't know, who was looking exceedingly confused.

"Rose." My mother started. "I didn't want you to find out like this but this is-"

"Rosie." The little boy interrupted, struggling down from her arms. "Rosie." He said again, coming towards me determinedly, only pausing briefly to look at my mom in confirmation to which she nodded hesitantly. He looked delighted and ran towards me, colliding with my legs. I bent down carefully, untangling his arms from my legs. He looked at me carefully, my eyes staring out of his face.

"I'm your… sister." I said, though I suspected he already knew.

"Me knows." He chirped, and threw his arms around my neck. I stiffened at first, but then slowly wrapped my arms around him, smelling the toddler scent I knew so well. He relaxed into me as I lifted my head, staring my mother in the eye.

"I meant to tell you." She said, looking scared. "Please don't be angry with me. Please don't leave again."

"Mom." I said softly, trying to stand up, but being anchored to the floor by Sebastian. I wrapped my arms around him, and lifted him up, holding him like I would Ivy. Abe stepped towards us and held his arms out to Sebastian, but he shook his head, stubbornly and clung to me. "Mom, I'm not going to leave. I promised remember." I told her.

"We don't put a lot of faith in your promises, Rose." I heard Mia say, as she came to stand beside my mother. Sebastian smiled at her, and waved a small hand. She smiled back at him, but went back to glaring at me.

"Hey Mia. Aren't you going to welcome me home?" I said, foolishly.

"I don't think so." She said sharply. "Not to you."

"Oh."

"Come Sebbie, let's go and let your mummy and daddy talk to Rose." She cooed at him.

He frowned but she looked at him sternly, and held out her arms, which he reluctantly moved into.

"I'll bring him back in an hour, Janine." She told her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know _she _would be here."

"It's okay, Mia. I should have told you." My mother told her.

"I'll go too." Eddie said. "This is probably a private discussion."

"Okay, Edison." My mother told him, "Thanks for coming."

"Bye, bye Mummy, bye, bye Daddy. Love you." Sebastian said, blowing kisses. With his genes and his affectionate tendencies I was sure he was going to be a real charmer when he grew up. If I ever saw him again, after I left.

"Bye Sebbie." Abe said.

"We love you." My mother added, and to my upmost surprise blew him a kiss back.

Mia, Eddie and Sebastian left, leaving only the strange man stranded in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Abe barked.

"I was-" He started.

"Wait, who are you?" I interrupted. "You're not another brother are you?"

"No." He said, laughingly. "I'm your father's business partner."

"So what the Hell are you doing here during a private family affair?" Abe bellowed.

"I bumped into Mia and Sebastian in the hallway, and I had some papers I wanted you to sign, and when Sebbie heard me mention your name, he wanted to come. Then we met Eddie at the door, and we came in. I wouldn't have come if you had told me what you were doing." He said, defensively.

Abe snarled at him. "You can leave, Charlie."

"Don't you want to see the papers?"

"No I'm fine without seeing it right now." Abe said sternly.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, the poor man didn't realize that Abe was at the end of his tether.

"I'm fine." Abe said.

Charlie hesitated for a second and Abe lost it. "Will you just leave!" Abe shouted.

Charlie left quickly, looking sheepish.

"You're not very nice to him." I said.

"I don't have to be nice him, I need to work with him. There's a difference."

"Let's not start an argument. " My mother interrupted.

"Why not?" I said, fixing her with a glare. "I know an argument I want to start. Like when exactly you were planning on telling me I had a brother."

"We were always going to tell you, it wasn't like we were going to a hide his existence from you." I cringed internally, knowing that was exactly what I was doing with Ivy. But I had a good reason. "We just didn't know how to tell you, after you'd returned so suddenly. That's why I left so quickly this afternoon. I didn't know how to tell you."

"I have another question. When did the two of you become such… parents?" I asked.

Never in the eighteen years I had lived in the Moroi world, did I remember my mother being so affectionate and loving.

"What do you mean?" My mother asked, her brow furrowing.

"Blowing kisses, Dad wearing jeans, that display you put on in the restaurant, what changed? When did you become all loving and motherly?"

I could swear I saw tears in her eyes, but she turned away for a minute, and when she looked back at me her eyes were clear. I felt bad, but at the same time, I felt she deserved it. It wasn't untrue what I was saying. She'd never been this affectionate with me.

"We always loved you Rose, maybe we just didn't show it enough. After you left your father and I were working together so much, to try and find you, that we just slipped back into old habits. I asked for a transfer from Lord Szelzky about a year later, and became your father's guardian, and about a year after that we had Sebastian."

"So that makes him…?"

"He's 20 months old now." Abe told me, smiling fondly.

"And when we had him, we realized just how much we had missed with you. How much more we should have done. We decided to do parenting better the second time round, and he looks so much like you did. It was like you were with us again."

"You make it sound like I was dead," I said coldly, trying not to show how affected I was by her words.

"For all we knew you were." Abe said.

"So he was the replacement child."

"No. Never." My mother gasped. "He's completely different, he's our son and you're our daughter."

"Sorry stupid comment." I muttered, knowing how obnoxious I sounded. "How did Sebastian know who I was?"

"We've always told him about his sister Rose" Abe told me.

"But he couldn't pronounce it." My mother broke in. "So he calls you Rosie. We always wanted him to know he had a sister. We didn't want to forget you Rose."

I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I forced them back, instead barking out another question.

"Why was Mia here? I thought you only invited Eddie."

"We did, but Mia looks after Sebastian occasionally, to earn her some extra cash. I didn't know if she knew you were back so I didn't mention it. I just suggested that she take Sebastian to the park." My mother told me.

"Oh," I breathed, not having the strength to ask any more questions. My mom took a step forward. "Rose, can we just stop with all this accusatory questioning and just talk?" Her eyes pleaded with me, and I eventually caved, taking a seat on a nearby couch. I was worried about the types of things they would want to know, but much to my surprise they held back. I only said as much as I wanted too, and wasn't pressured to say anything else. In fact I barely said anything, instead my mom and Abe explained everything that had been going on with them these past four years, and just for a moment, it felt like I had never left. But that moment soon ended as I glanced at my watch and realized that I had been here for over an hour. Ivy and her Frozen DVD would be waiting for me.

"I have to go now. I've got a… meeting. So see you later then?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course." Abe reassured me.

"Bye Rosemarie."

"Bye Mom." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I will see you soon."

"Okay." She said as I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my hand.

"I just want you to know Rose. Yes we love Sebastian, but we also love you, so much. I missed you every day you were gone. Sebastian never replaced you."

Her words were so loving, and so kind and I kissed her cheek as I left the room. So why did I feel so betrayed, and… jealous?

I walked down the hallways slowly, trying to decipher my feelings towards both my mother and Sebastian, which must have been why I didn't notice that Lissa, and her party, which included Christian and Dimitri were walking down the hallway towards me. Lissa was clutching Christian's hand and was discussing something with Dimitri.

They didn't notice me either until I was only a few feet away.

Lissa stopped, her party halting with her, her face changing into an emotionless mask.

"Why are you here? This isn't where the complex's being housed." She barked, both Christian and Dimitri avoiding eye contact with me.

"I was visiting my parents, and… "I forced the word through my teeth. " My brother."

"You met Sebastian." She said, looking surprised.

"Yes." I answered shortly.

"He's always wanted to meet his sister, pity he won't really get a chance to before you disappear again, and disappoint him just as you do everyone else." I gaped at her, my heart breaking all over again at her harsh words, but she just stormed down the hallway, Christian following. I was in no mood, nor position to argue with her. She was right.

I felt rather than saw Dimitri hesitate, and then he moved towards me.

"Rose." He called, grabbing my hand. I tried not to show how much it felt just to feel his touch again. He looked down and seemed to realize what he'd done, and dropped my hand. He looked at me, and though I tried to keep a calm face, he saw through it. He saw the pain and the hurt and the confusion, just like he always did.

His eyes softened and he gave me a small smile.

"I just wanted to tell you Sebastian's a sweet child, and that I'm sure he'll love you."

He always knew what to say, unlike me.

"Thank you." I told him finally, not knowing how to tell him how much his words meant. He nodded and followed after Lissa, leaving me stranded in the hallway staring after him.

"What happened?" Jade asked immediately as she opened the door, seeing my face.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I said wearily. "I just want to take Ivy back to our apartment and watch a movie and forget about it."

"That's fine." Jade said softly. Ivy appeared behind her, clutching, to my horror, a new Frozen karaoke DVD.

"Mummy, look what Aunty Jade bought me. We can sing!" She squealed, throwing herself at me, in a way very similar to what Sebastian had done earlier. Thought this time I picked her up, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Hey, my little angel. Say a big thank you to Aunty Jade." I told her, brushing the hair from her face.

"Thanks Aunty Jade, see you tomorrow." She chirped, blowing her a kiss. Just like her Uncle. Shit, she had an uncle who was younger than her, that would go well.

"Bye, bye Princess." Jade cooed. "See you tomorrow?" She directed at me with a knowing look that promised questions.

"Sure. Thanks Jade." I said, closing the door.

We quickly arrived at the apartment, and I put Ivy down as she ran to get her blue dress, which she said reminded her of Elsa's. Again it was another one of Jade's purchases.

"Have you had dinner?" I called.

"Yes, we had chips and fish fingers, with Uncle Ian. " She called back, finding her dress and starting to pull it over her head. She'd forgotten to take off her jeans though, and I tugged them down, and helped her put on the dress, smoothing her rumpled hair back.

"Have you had dinner Mummy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No sweetheart." I told her.

"Are you going to?" She questioned. I shook my head. She looked at me strangely, unsure why I wasn't eating but ultimately decided Frozen was more important than my appetite, and ran to sit on the couch.

I popped Frozen into the DVD player, and settled Ivy on the couch, with a blanket and a glass of water.

"I'm just going to have a shower, sweetheart, and then I'll come and watch the rest of the movie with you."

"But you'll miss the beginning." She said, her eyes widening in horror.

"That's okay." I told her, ruffling her hair. "I'll live.

I turned the shower on the highest temperature, and stripped off before stepping in, catching sight of the scars and stretch marks that littered my body in the mirror. I stepped under the stream of hot water, and I finally let myself cry.

* * *

**A bit of a sad ending there, but I'll assure you that Rose is coming to a point where she will confront her problems, instead of running from them. Also please review and tell me you what you think and get me to a 100 reviews that would be wonderful! Have a great day( or night) depending where you are.**


	13. Fight Back

**Hey there everybody! I know it's been longer than usual and I've had quite a few people telling me it's been over a week which of course is unacceptable so I quickly finished this chapter just for those guest reviewers who keep reminding me that it's been a while. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll leave you to read it.**

* * *

"This is so good Mummy!" Ivy exclaimed, as she bit into her chocolate donut.

"I'm glad you like it baby. I used to have at least three of these every day. They were so good." I said, relishing the taste of my own donut. We continued walking down the corridor to Linda's apartment, who Ivy was going to spend the day with.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, looking up at me curiously.

"The donuts?" I asked, amused.

"No, Court. Do you miss living at Court?"

"Why are you asking that, angel?"

"Because sometimes at home, you look sad, but now you're here and you still look sad, but different sad." She was too observant for her own good.

"I do miss Court a little bit, but I'm very happy at the Complex. Don't worry I'm absolutely fine." I told her, stroking her cheek.

"You promise?" She asked, grabbing my hand, halting me in my tracks.

"I promise." I told her, taking her other hand in mine, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Rose!" I heard a voice call.

I looked up from Ivy, and saw Charlie and a woman I didn't know walking towards me. The woman was a Moroi, and looked to be in her late twenties with auburn hair falling past her shoulders, and deep green eyes.

"Charlie." I greeted him; "it's nice to see you're still alive after dealing with my father."

"I'm still in one piece. For now." He laughed. "May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Alice. She's recently arrived at Court and I'm showing her around." He said, wrapping an affectionate arm around Alice.

"It's nice to meet you… Rose was it?" She said, a smile breaking onto her face.

"This is Mr. Mazur's daughter, Rose." Charlie told her.

"Mr. Mazur? What type of business partner are you?" I said, subtly edging Ivy behind me, hoping he wouldn't ask. Or tell Abe.

"A very junior one, it's more like I work for him but I own my own company, instead of working for his." Seeing my look of confusion he laughed. "It's very complicated. Anyway who's this little lady?" He asked peering round to look at Ivy. Shit. I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"This is Ivy. " I told him, Ivy waved shyly at both of them. "Now I'm very sorry but I'm late for a meeting." Best to just avoid talking too much.

"Of course, I won't keep you. It was lovely seeing you again." He said.

"Actually." I said, changing my mind. "Would you do me a favour? Would you mind not mentioning this meeting to Abe? I avoided brunch with him, and I'm afraid he won't be that happy if you mentioned you'd seen me."

"Of course." Alice said.

"Our lips are sealed." Charlie told me.

"Thank you so much." I told them and walked off, straight into Eddie.

"Edison, lovely to see you but I have a meeting. Bye" I said in a rush trying to hide Ivy. No such luck, he didn't respond, but just stared at Ivy's hand in mine.

"I said I'd bring her to the babysitter." I told him, trying to give the impression I'd done Ivy's mother a big favour, while not outright lying which Ivy would pick up.

"Of course." Eddie said. "I'll see you later. I think we have a meeting tomorrow."

"Great." I mumbled, rushing away.

I quickly dropped Ivy off at Linda's and rushed off to meet Master Gregori, not giving myself time to wonder if Eddie had thought anything of Ivy and me. I was running late, I could panic about it later.

"Hey." I greeted Master Gregori, as I stumbled into the small office Court had assigned him. "What do we need to do?"

He looked at me disdainfully. "You're a mess Rose. Did you even go to bed last night?"

"Yes." I said defensively. I just didn't sleep, I tossed and turned all night and in the early hours of the morning I had crept into Ivy's bed and managed an hour of sleep.

"Well it doesn't look like it." He told me. I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off.

"Let's not talk about it now. I asked the Head Guardian here for a quick meeting, He'll probably be here soon. I finished working out the details of the training schedule you drew up at the Complex and we can probably start tomorrow."

"Great." I said yawning, my tiredness covering up the fact that as soon as I heard Dimitri was coming my body had started humming.

"What do we need to go over?" I asked, my guardian mindset kicking in.

"We need to cover guardian patrol rotations with our own members, until we get the guardians up to a standard where we're confident they can cope on their own. We've also got to insure that-"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted Master Gregori.

"Come in." I called.

Dimitri entered the room, hesitating briefly as he caught sight of me, before sitting himself in the only available chair. Right next to me. He avoided eye contact, instead setting down some papers on the desk.

"I'd like to thank you, and your whole group, for giving your time to help us improve our skills." He said to Master Gregori, never shifting his gaze.

"You are most welcome. We are glad to share our skills with you. Aren't we Rose?"

He ended sharply.

"Huh?" I said, distracted by my urge to stroke Dimitri's cheek. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that we are looking forward to sharing our skills. Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him, sitting up straight.

"I'm sorry, I've been so rude. " He said suddenly, with an almost too innocent look on his face. "Guardian Belikov have you met Rose Bell? She's our second in command, and has constructed most of the training programs we utilize."

Dimitri drew in a sharp breath, and I decided to make the first move not leaving room for interpretation of my intentions.

"We have met before. Guardian Belikov was my mentor at the Academy." _And so much more_, I added in my head. "It's good to see you again, Guardian Belikov, I wasn't expecting you to be Head Guardian here." I said, sticking out my hand. His eyes swiveled to me, and I saw him taking me in. I swear I could almost see the lust developing in his eyes.

To cover up what a disaster I'd looked this morning, I had put on some of my nicer, more professional clothing. I'd worn my smart black pants, with a white silk blouse, and a black jacket with silver buttons. I looked, according to Ivy, 'beautiful'.

Unfortunately my head had refused to cooperate with my smart look, my hair was frizzy and sticking up from rolling around all night, and not even make up could cover up the dark circles under my eyes.

Dimitri kept staring.

"Well things change, don't they?" He said, never moving his gaze.

"They definitely do." I told him, he reached out and shook my hand, and I had to stop myself from gasping as I felt the familiar spark shoot down my arm.

"Well I hope your visit will be a success, Miss Bell, or is it Mrs?" Ah, how sneaky. He was checking on the reason for my name change.

"Miss is fine." I told him, resisting the urge to tell him, that I'd sort of taken his name. Well, half of it.

"It's great that you two know each other." Master Gregori said. I shot him a death glare. "Moving on, do you have any requests Guardian Belikov?" He asked hurriedly.

"I am wondering whether we can have some Court Guardians still guarding the border, as well as Complex members. We have many more people than you."

"Not that many more. Not anymore." Master Gregori told him.

"I know, I would just feel more secure knowing some of my people were out there as well." He told him.

"Of course. Though I also have a request. Though it's not really a request." Master Gregori said. "It's just that there will be some days where we will require the majority of your guardians, and we will endeavor to replace them with our own members. However we're not used to your type of body guarding, so you'll have to inform the Moroi there may be some changes."

"What type of changes?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"Just that Complex members will not grovel, and pretend to be shadows that don't exist. We are not going to be part of their surroundings. We're people too, who have just as much right to be free and safe. We know we're equal, and we will protect them, but we will also protect ourselves." I told him.

"I don't remember you taking these viewpoints at the Academy." Dimitri said, looking me in the eye. "In fact I remember you almost dying several times at the Academy for the Moroi." _You did die. _He added silently.

"Well as you said things change." I told him. They had. Ivy was born, and I realized I never wanted her to be second to anyone. She was number one to me. It was simple; she would never face the decision or the pressure to sacrifice her life for a Moroi.

"I've also got the personal guarding schedules for all guardians who are currently at Court." Dimitri said, changing the subject, seeing the fire in my eyes.

"Thank you for that, we will look through that and assign schedules and of course mentors. " Master Gregori said.

"Mentors?" Dimitri and I asked in unison.

"That wasn't part of our training plan." I told Master Gregori.

"Well I would have told you, but you haven't been around." He said, hidden steel in his voice. "I decided it would benefit one to one sparring to have someone really get to know your style, and be able to offer proper feedback. In fact now that I think of it, wouldn't it be a great idea if Rose was your mentor. She already knows your style, and she is the most highly skilled combatant, in the Complex."

"Except for you." I said hurriedly. "Why don't you mentor Guardian Belikov? You would be best." I was furious, and about to explode, and only having Dimitri in the room was stopping me from flying across the room and shaking Master Gregori.

"Oh, I'm too busy to do one to one mentoring. You will mentor Dimitri." I stared at him in desperation, as Dimitri stared at the desk in front of us, as if he was memorising the grain of the wood.

"I'm sorry to kick you out, Guardian Belikov, but we have a lot of work to be done before tomorrow and…" Master Gregori started, giving me a look that told me to be quiet.

"Of course. I'll go. Thank you for this." He said, getting up from his chair and leaving the room, his face eerily calm.

"What. The. Hell!" I yelled, getting up from my seat. "You know about my history with him, yet you pair me with him. Do you hate me? Is that what this is?" I yelled at Master Gregori.

"Stop being so pathetic Rose." He snapped at me, I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off. "I've been watching you these last few days, and you know what I've seen? A coward. You just run or hide, or cry, but you never confront it. I know your history with Dimitri but you need to stop being a coward and face your fears. Face him. You've been pathetic and a coward, and I've put up with it, because I know you're hurting, but you've gone too far. Stop running away. Is that your recovery strategy? Things get tough and you run. Like how you ran from Court, like you've run away from your duties here? You need to stop running, and face your problems like the courageous young woman I know you are. You can't do anything hiding from the world. You can't change anything, when you won't even confront your past, let alone start to come to turns with the present and future. " He stopped for a breath, and I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye. "You need to face your demons, face them and demolish them. Kick butt." He said with a smile. "You can do it Rose. I believe in you. We all believe in you. Jade, Seth, Ian, Ivy. We're all with you."

"Thank you." I told him. "Thank you for this."

Because I understood. I finally understood now that I had to stop running from my problems. From Dimitri's father. I had to find him and defeat him, and introduce Dimitri to his daughter, and become friends with Lissa again, and become the person I was meant to be. Ivy deserves to know her real family, and know a mum who is truly happy, not one whose smile can crumble in a second. I have to be brave and stand up now, not only for me but for my daughter.

I was Rosemarie Hathaway, and no one would my hurt my family.

I was Rosemarie Hathaway and I was going fight back.

* * *

**So this is a major turning point in the story for Rose, and there will be quite a rapid plot progression, especially with those chance encounters with Charlie and Eddie. Tell me what you want to see coming up, especially in regards to Rose and Dimitri's reversed mentorship. Please review and follow and also please have an absolutely lovely day.**


	14. Password

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm sorry for this long late but I've been crazily busy with family stuff as well as work. I do have one thing to say though, actually I have two but I'll say this one first. I love all of your reviews but its hard to improve and change, and help shape the story to what you like if I get reviews that just say 'update', it's nice to know you want to continue reading, but I want to know why. The second thing I'll address in the footnote but make sure you read it as it includes a challenge to help you see a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

* * *

"Aah!" I shrieked, sitting up in bed and wiping the ice cold water off my face. Ivy scampered away, holding the now empty glass in her hand. "Ivy! You are in so much trouble." I warned, spluttering. Ivy stood at the edge of my bed, just out of my reach, smiling angelically at me.

"I was just waking you up. You wouldn't wake up." She said still smiling, her eyes wide and innocent. I glared at her.

"What were you thinking of?" I sighed, wiping my face with my pillow. "That's not how you wake someone up, especially not me. That's what you do to people you don't like, not your mother." I should know. I had played that particular trick several times.

"It wasn't my id…" She started, before shutting her mouth and looking at me guiltily.

"It wasn't your what?" I asked, scooting forward in the bed. "Ivy, answer me." I said, looking her in the eye. She shook her head, and looked at the floor.

I scanned the room slowly, and saw part of a dark black sleeve poking out from behind the bathroom door. Gotcha.

"Ian." I shouted, leaping out of bed. "How dare you." He emerged sheepishly from behind the door. I glared at him, and turned back to Ivy. Who was giving Ian a thumbs up.

"You are both terrible." I huffed. "You are meant to be the mature one in this combo, Ian. You are never getting my door key again and certainly no more one on one time with Ivy."

"What?" He yelped. "It wasn't that bad Rose."

"Oh yes it was." I growled.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the laundry basket shaking, and the chair next to it was moved right out of position. So he wasn't the only plotter in this prank. I crept towards the chair, and then pounced and pushed the chair to the side. Jade's laughing face greeted me, and behind her was Seth.

"Seriously." I said, rolling my eyes. "All three of you. Four." I said, laying my eyes on Ivy.

"Oh you were so funny." Jade laughed, doing a terrible impression.

"You were almost as angry as you were when Ian accidently pushed you into the mud." Seth said, almost wheezing with laughter.

"I did not look like dying fish. And that was not an accident. That was deliberate. As was this." I said defensively, glaring at them all in turn. "Now you can all leave and let me get ready."

"What's the rush?" Ian said lazily, stretching out on my bed. "Training only starts tomorrow."

"I've got to go check something out." I said, picking out some clothes. "For Master Gregori." None of them picked up the lie.

"Can I come with you?" Ivy asked eagerly. "I'll be really good. I promise."

"Not today sweetheart." I said regretfully. I was going to the guardian archives, and I didn't want anyone I knew to see Ivy.

"Is this because I put water on your face?" She asked, her face crumbling. "Cos I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Mummy." She said, small tears forming on her cheeks.

"Oh, honey. Of course not." I said tenderly, hugging her to me. "You know I love you. And I'm so sorry I haven't been spending much time with you. But when we go back to the Complex I'll spend every single hour of every single day with you, until you're absolutely sick of me. Okay?" I asked. She nodded, snuffling. "But I have to go do business today and you'd be very bored. So instead you get to stay with…" I looked around the room at my friends who were all doing their best to look very innocent. "Well I suppose you can spend the morning with all three of them…" They all grinned. "But in the afternoon you need to go to Linda, and catch up on some schoolwork. Okay? Is that a deal?"

"Deal." Ivy said. "I love you Mummy."

"I love you too Ivy. Now how about I get dressed, and then we'll all go get pancakes." Ivy smiled at me, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

Coming back to Court had meant that I was spending a lot less time with Ivy, and I was worried I was neglecting her. But it was better that no one here knew about Ivy, and cause problems or issues that may alert Dimitri's father. For the moment I was just glad she was happy.

An hour later, we had finished our pancakes, and I was readying to leave. Unfortunately I could tell Ivy was nearing another crying fit, so I decided to speed up and not prolong our goodbye.

"Bye baby. I'll see you soon. Be good." I said crouching down to her height.

"Bye Mummy." She said, kissing my cheek, giving me puppy dog eyes. I stood up and ruffled her hair.

"Remember to drop Ivy off at Linda." I told Jade and Seth. I gave Ivy a wave and then watched as Ian pick Ivy up and plop her down at a table, in front of another plate of pancakes. I smiled at the scene and walked off. Straight into Christian.

"Christian!" I said. "What are you doing here?" I looked around frantically checking that Ivy was out of sight. She was currently sitting on a chair that was looking in the opposite direction from me. As long as she didn't see me still here I would be fine.

"What am I doing here?" Christian asked. "I live at Court. I'm getting breakfast."

"Sorry." I said, giving him a mocking smile. "I just thought you would have had servants for that."

"Shut up Rose. Stop trying to be smart. Who are you hiding from?" He said scanning the area.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound casual. He knew me to well.

"You keep looking around anxiously, and you've crossed and uncrossed your arms about 3 times already. I know you, you're trying to hide from someone."

"No I'm not." I said defensively.

"I really beli- Why's that little girl waving at you?" He asked. I spun around and to my horror, Ivy was waving at me.

"Who's she?" Christian asked.

"She's… My friend's daughter. I look after her a lot." I said, thinking quickly. Hopefully he bought it. "But anyway Christian I better go. I'm late for a meeting. So I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Rose." Christian looked confused at my sudden change in pace, and I could see he was a little suspicious. However after a few seconds his face cleared and he walked off, to the pancake bar. Crisis averted.

Minutes later I was walking into the Guardian Operations building. The last time I had been here was when I was being punished for taking Lissa to Las Vegas. It hadn't changed at all. I walked into the reception area, where a Guardian sat at a desk with a computer, filing cabinets and tables all around him. Behind him was the door to the archives. Lissa, Mia and I had used Lissa's compulsion to find the plans for the prison, but I didn't have a spirit user with me today. I would have to find another way to find the information I required.

The name of Dimitri's Father.

If I knew his name I would be able to identify him, and hopefully be able to trap him into a confession. Unfortunately I had absolutely no plan when it came to getting the information. I was just going to wing it.

I strode up to the front desk, not giving myself time to hesitate. I had put on all black today, with my hair pulled tightly back from my face. On both hips I had a stake, and in a hidden holster at my back was a gun. I couldn't be too careful. Though I wasn't really planning on pulling out a gun. Maybe.

The Guardian manning the desk looked up at my entry, and then seemed to stare in amazement for several seconds.

"Guardian Hathaway?" He asked. "Are you really back?" It seemed that I had become the stuff of legends. Good. Playing that angle might work in getting into those archives.

"Not for long." I told him, placing my hands on his desk. "But I do have a favour to ask of you. As you may or may not heard I came with the Complex, and tomorrow we begin our training program." At this he rolled his eyes. It seemed the Guardians weren't happy at being taught by, as they saw it, 'deserters'. Too bad. "And I require some information on some Guardians. Nothing big, just things like their birthday and place of birth."

"Can't someone from Guardian HQ give you that information?" He asked.

Not if I didn't want anyone to know I was asking these questions. But he couldn't know that.

"Of course I've been over there, but they don't seem to have the birthdates for all Guardians. They said I should come over here and that I could look it up. That you have copies of birth certificates."

"Why would you need that?" He asked, suspicious.

"We're dividing Guardians via age and nationality. We want to firstly form similar groups, to find out the level of training they are at, as age and the place of training are two huge factors in regard to skill level. Secondly we switch the groups up, making sure we have diverse groups. It's a two step process, to ensure smooth progression through the training program. So can I see the records?" Complete, and utter bullshit.

"I'm not sure if I should let you see the records. Do you have permission?" He asked. Time to be a bitch

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, softly but not timidly. He nodded. "I have sacrificed my life for your Queen, I have risked my life to find the killer of your previous Queen, and now I am here trying to help all the Guardians improve at their jobs, as well as assisting the Moroi. I don't think I should need a permission slip to see some simple information. So, I'm going to ask again, can I see the records?" He narrowed his eyes at me but got up from his desk.

"I'll give you half an hour." He said. I could see he was unhappy with it, but there wasn't anything he could really do. Everything I had said was true, and I really wasn't going to look up anything but a birth certificate.

He led me through the door behind him, and we hurried down the hall, my boots clicking against the floor. We stopped at the door to the vault, where he punched in his code and then let me go through. "I'll send someone to help you. They'll be here in a minute. Our records are mostly digital now, especially the ones you want." He didn't go to any effort to disguise the fact that he was suspicious and was sending someone to watch me, not help me.

"Ok." I said, giving him a tight smile. He left me at a huge computer console that stood in in the middle of the room. Behind it stretched out rows and rows of filing cabinets but I ignored them. I clicked the computer on, but to my dismay a login screen popped up. Dammit. I tried entering my old username and password but it came up with _Username not known_. I swore again. I was about to hit something when I realized there was one person who would have access to all guardian records and that I may be able to guess his password. I typed in the username hurriedly before someone came to watch me. _dbelikov. _But the password would be trickier. I first tried his birthday, even though I knew it wouldn't work. Dimitri would never be that obvious. _Incorrect Password _was displayed across the top of the screen, and underneath to my dismay was '_You have two tries left, before you are locked out and security notified'. _Shit.

I thought quickly about the possibilities, and at first I came up blank. But going through the memories I remembered his password from the Academy. He'd told me once, when his resolve had weakened and he'd let me log into his account so I could find some more information on Victor Dashkov._ Baia. _I typed it into the password box. _Incorrect. You have one try left. _Shit. On top of that I could hear someone coming towards me. I didn't need to be caught logging into the Head Guardian's account. I spun through the options rapidly, knowing I was running out of time. Cowboy? Western? Russia? But they all didn't seem right. I went through all the words I associated with Dimitri, spinning through them so fast they seemed to blur in my head. But suddenly a word emerged from the chaos and I knew it had to be the password. Even though I left so long ago, maybe he was still hanging on. I knew I was. The word I, and I alone, associated with him. If it wasn't what I thought then I was in huge trouble. I typed in the seven letter word, hesitating before pressing enter. What if I was wrong? But the rapidly approaching footsteps decided for me. I pressed enter, and a different screen popped up. _Loading. _Thank God. I was right.

At that moment a Dhampir women came around the corner. She looked to be about my age and had thick glasses, which hid beautiful blue eyes. She also had her hair pulled up in a tight bun but I could see it was blonde and glossy. I could almost swear she reminded me of someone. I considered the resemblance quickly, but soon forgot about it, I had more important things on my mind.

"Are you Guardian Hathaway?" She asked.

"I am." I said giving her a winning smile, and sticking out my hand, "But please call me Rose."

"Lacie." She said, shaking my hand firmly. "Don sent me to help you find some birth certificates. Was that it?"

"It certainly was." I confirmed.

She looked around me at the computer which was now open on the records page.

"Did you log in?" She asked surprised.

"Umm, No." I said, thinking quickly. "The Guardian here earlier logged in for me. Was his name Don?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied. If she noticed that I was on a complete access account she didn't say anything. She seemed more distracted by something in the distance, as her eyes kept flicking away.

"Do you need to go do something?" I asked.

"No." She said hurriedly. "I'm fine."

I took her at her word, and sat down, opening the search bar. I began by searching random names, and then scribbling down details on a piece of paper I had snatched from the front desk. None of them had any relevance. Eventually Lacie relaxed and lent on the desk next to me. As soon as I saw her eyes weren't fixed on me, I typed in Dimitri's name. _Dimitri Belikov. _There was his birth certificate.

I clicked on the attachment. I smiled broadly as it opened immediately. Finally things were going my way. It was in Russian but I could recognize the names. Dimitri Belikov. There was his date of birth, and then there was Olena's name. My eyes scanned to the line under father. But it was blank. Nothing. I couldn't believe it. All of this was for nothing. I slammed the mouse down. Lacie looked up, alarmed. I quickly closed the screen I was on and logged out, hoping she hadn't seen what I'd been looking at. Lacie was still looking at the screen, but I stood up and began walking away, silently fuming. Nothing was going my way.

"Thanks for all your help." I called back at Lacie. She seemed confused and looked like she was going to let me walk away, when she called my name.

"Rose!"

"What?" I barked back, walking over to her.

"Was that Dimitri Belikov's birth certificate?" She asked.

"So what if it was?" I asked, trying and failing to raise an eyebrow. She looked confused, and I could see she was looking over at some of the other archivists who were now walking around.

"Look Lacie. I'm going to be mentoring Dimitri and I just want to find some more information about him. Ok?" I asked calmly, trying to put a gentle look in my eye.

"Oh." She said, a smile breaking out on her face. "That makes sense."

I smiled back at her and left hurriedly. Since when were Guardians this gullible? Although now I thought of it I didn't notice a promise mark on her neck. She probably wasn't a guardian. But why not? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I walked straight into someone. What was with me today? I looked up, ready to yell at whoever had stepped into my path, when I was met with Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. He was currently looking at me like I was a chair that had managed to walk into his way.

I stepped away rapidly. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "I was distracted."

"So was I." He said. For a few seconds it looked like he was just going to walk away, but then he sighed and stayed where he was.

"Look Rose. I'm just going to say this now. I'm not saying I'm happy about this mentoring business, but I think we should make the best of it, and not make it unpleasant. Let's just try and be friends. We did it once before, we could do it again. It doesn't have to be horrible." I looked up at him conflicted. Yeah but back then I didn't have to be worried that falling in love with you would lead to your death, or me ending up with another broken heart, or about breaking your heart again. I looked up at him conflicted. "How about we meet up tomorrow and just talk about it? I'll ask you questions about your life at the Complex, and you can ask me questions. We can catch up on each other's lives, and wipe the slate clean. We don't have to talk about the past. It's in past it has no relevance now." He continued.

His words had given me another idea. He'd said I could ask him questions, and wasn't that just what I wanted to do? Ask him directly who his Father was? I had no other way of getting the information. I was so absorbed by my idea, that I didn't hear Dimitri continue talking to me.

"Rose?" He asked sharply, snapping me back to reality. "Would you be okay with that or are you still…" He didn't finish his sentence but I could see what he meant. Was I still scared of him?

"Dimitri, of course not. I'd absolutely lo-" No. Not love. I shouldn't be too enthusiastic. "It would be great. "

"Good." He said, and I could see a slight smile in his eyes.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then? What about ten o'clock at the donut store?" I said, trying to resist the urge to beam at him. I'd get my answers regarding his Father and maybe I'd be able to ask enough questions to prove to myself I hadn't ruined Dimitri's life. Dimitri nodded at me. This interaction, along with Dimitri's password proved that he didn't hate me as much as I thought.

"Tomorrow." He confirmed. "Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye Dimitri." I said, letting myself give him a small smile. He didn't return it, but I could see in his eyes that he wasn't as detached as he was before. And that gave me hope.

Having made a firm decision in regard to Dimitri, I felt more relaxed than I had in weeks and decided to go to the gym and have a quick training session before I picked up Ivy. I had just finished my run, and was getting ready to do some push ups, when I heard the entrance crashing open and then pounding feet running into the room. I rose to my feet, placing one hand on my stake. I couldn't be too careful. To my surprise, it wasn't some enemy who was bursting into the room but Jade, she was breathing heavily and I could see she was on the edge of crying.

"Rose!" Jade gasped. She looked absolutely distraught and worried. "I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Ivy." She said, tearfully.

"What happened Jade? Tell me." I asked frantic, barely restraining myself from shaking her.

"It wasn't Linda's fault but…" She stopped, gulping down air.

"What? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know how to say it." She said tearfully.

"Just say it." I shouted at her.

"The Queen has Ivy."

* * *

**I'm terrible, I know, and I'm sure you all want to see the next chapter as soon as possible, however I'm not sure when that will be. If you want to see a sneak peek of the next chapter its easy, review and tell me one thing you would like me to write about, change, or see more of, but thats just the short sneak peek, if you want the extended one, try and work out Dimitri's password. It's seven letters and its word that has special significance between Rose and Dimitri. Its related to the words she thinks before she works out the password. So good luck, please review and have a lovely day!**


End file.
